


Тепло уходящего лета

by valkiriyav



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Gen, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkiriyav/pseuds/valkiriyav





	Тепло уходящего лета

Название: **Тепло уходящего лета**  
Автор: **ValkiriyaV**  
Артеры: **красный шапк** , **Imaridin**  
Бета: **Del**  
Категория: джен  
Персонажи: Дженсен, Джаред, Женевьев, Дэннил  
Жанр: AU, RPS  
Рейтинг: R  
Предупреждения: Возраст героев изменен, Джареду 41, Дженсену 45  
Саммари: Когда полжизни позади, что вспомнишь ты?  
Примечания:  
1\. весь арт кликабелен  
2\. скачать текст можно тут [яндекс-диск](http://yadi.sk/d/5qKNoAp33uwcj)

 

Джаред проснулся в шесть, и некоторое время смотрел в потолок, медленно возвращаясь из мира снов в реальность. Привычка вставать каждый день в одно и то же время появилась давно, еще в армии, да так и осталась, как и многие другие привычки, вроде пробежки, зарядки, незаметные, вросшие в него намертво.  
Джаред, еще находясь между сном и явью, улыбнулся, вспомнив, как ненавидел до армии рано вставать, и снова поймал себя на том, что вспоминает. Примерно с прошлогоднего юбилея его начали преследовать воспоминания, и это казалось немного тревожным признаком – ну кто задумывается о прошлом? Старики, а он еще себя таким совсем не чувствовал.  
Но воспоминания лезли в голову, все время, вот и сейчас, начав анализировать свои привычки, он вспомнил, как взбунтовавшимся молокососом подписал контракт на три года в СВА, и как всхлипывала мать, а разгневанный отец орал на весь дом: «Упрямый щенок! У тебя на лбу написаны двести проходных, какая тебе, на хрен, армия?! Если через полгода не прибьют, через три точно выбьют все мозги! Станешь как и все они, тупым качком, и никакой учебы, вся жизнь коту под хвост!»  
Орал отец долго, а Джаред забаррикадировался в своей комнате и на стук в двери и ругань не реагировал, твердо решив отсидеться, пока отец не выпустит пар.

 

 

И невольно смотрел на себя из под длинной челки в зеркало – отражался там нескладный, длинный, тощий и прыщавый парень. В нем и правда ничего не было от бравых вояк СВА, загорелых, рекламно-улыбчивых, широкоплечих. Он выглядел как настоящий ботаник. И хотел исправить это. Упрямый? Пусть, но он станет таким, что никто не назовет его больше задохликом и заучкой. 

Джаред потянулся со сладким стоном, окончательно просыпаясь. Сильное тело уже требовало движения, и его готовность служить хозяину дарила еще одну маленькую радость жизни. 

Джаред повернулся на бок и, забавляясь, коснулся пальцем носа спящей Женевьев. Жена заворчала сонно, и зарылась поглубже в одеяло, Джаред со смехом откинул его и звучно чмокнул Женевьев опять же в нос. Она, не отрывая глаз, состроила умилительную рожицу – я тебя люблю, но отстань, пожалуйста, я не такая ранняя пташка как ты, и да, я помню, что сегодня особенный день – а вслух только пробормотала:

– С днем… 

Джаред помнил, что сегодня не обычный день. Где-то на задворках сознания, удерживал это знание, но с бормотанием жены сразу навалилась на него лавиной куча радостных и грустных воспоминаний, и снова вспомнилось главное – то радостное ожидание, с каким он жил уже несколько дней. 

– Дженс обещал в этот раз! 

Выпалил, как мальчишка, ликующе и счастливо, и тут же вспомнил, как и не раз за эти последние дни прошлый свой юбилейный день рождения.  
Дженсен год назад приехать не смог, но подарок сделал такой, что Джаред ощутил внимание друга, оно было плотным и осязаемым. В то утро курьер уже поджидал его, когда он вышел на пробежку в шесть утра. Курьер был отчего-то в парадной форме СВА, сконфуженно оттарабанил поздравительную речь и был таков. Заинтригованный, Джаред отложил пробежку, чтобы рассмотреть посылку. В подарочном пакете обнаружилась подробная инструкция по сборке военной машины, амфибии Кай-Ли741, на которой Джаред служил в далекой юности. Самого конструктора, который Джаред так долго мечтал заполучить, в пакете не было, только одна деталь. А еще открытка, где почерком Дженсена было написано всего несколько слов: ну что, чувак, соберем машинку? 

Восторженным ревом он чуть не перебудил весь дом, а потом весь день, с интервалом в полчаса, приходили курьеры и приносили остальные части модели. Курьеры были разные, то высоченная блондинка в роскошном вечернем платье, то делец в золоченых очках, и у Джареда от этих персонажей чуть не выпрыгивало сердце из груди – каждый из них напоминал ему какое-то событие из прошлой жизни.

Более полно и ясно показать, что Дженсен помнит прошлое, и так же дорожит им, как и он сам – было невозможно. Каждый приход курьера напряженно ожидался. К вечеру, когда дом был полон гостей, веселое ожидание достигло апогея, все уже делали ставки, в каком виде явится следующий курьер, и только Джаред, давно понявший игру Дженсена, угадывал почти со стопроцентной вероятностью, повергая гостей в веселый шок. Определенно, в тот день Дженсен был гвоздем вечеринки, хотя и не присутствовал на ней, а к концу дня, когда в двенадцать прибыл последний курьер и под радостные крики гостей принес последнюю деталь, Джаред подумал вдруг, что счастлив. Это короткое, яркое, такое острое ощущение счастья, от которого почти больно и хочется глупо разрыдаться. Женевьев сразу почувствовала его состояние, и ласково взяла за руку.  
Пока Томас, по случаю праздника не отправленный спать, прилаживал последнюю деталь к машинке-амфибии, возбужденно и радостно крича:

– Пап, я щас его запущу! Сейчас, только батарейки…

Женевьев мягко спросила:

– Все хорошо? 

– Да. – Джаред кивнул и посмотрел блестящими глазами на жену, спросил, усмехаясь: – Смешно, да? Сорок лет, а все как мальчишки. 

– Это ничего, – улыбаясь, сказала она, – он устроил незабываемый день для тебя, Джаред. 

– Скучаю по нему, – неожиданно для себя произнес Джаред. 

Женевьев кивнула:

– Я знаю. Нужно подождать. Он непременно вернется, он всегда возвращается. И все будет хорошо, Джаред. 

Джаред эхом повторил:

– Я знаю.

Непременно будет. Непременно хорошо. Вон Дэннил пробирается сквозь толпу к сооруженному наспех постаменту, где Том колдует над моделью военной машинки, а рядом с ним подпрыгивает от нетерпения Эллиан. Джаред уже знал, что упрямой дочке Эклза не понравится, если ее попытаются увести с праздника, даже если «уже очень поздно и такой маленькой девочке давно пора спать». 

Еще Джаред знал, что Дэннил получит отпор. Эллиан, блестя зелеными, как у отца глазками, будет упрямо твердить, что не уйдет, пока «машинка не поедет». Элли поддержат Томас и Саманта, и наверняка Дэннил проиграет этот бой. Дети обязательно дождутся запуска модели, а потом Элли и Сэм растворятся в толпе, и Дэннил безуспешно будет разыскивать дочь, Том будет говорить, что не знает, где спрятались девочки, но по его самодовольно-сияющему лицу будет понятно, что все он знает.  
И еще полночи дети будут отсиживаться где-нибудь в укромном месте, поедая похищенные сладости и рассказывая друг другу страшные истории. А Дэннил придется, как обычно, заночевать в комнате для гостей, когда она найдет Элли, будет уже слишком поздно ехать домой. 

Вспоминать прошедший юбилей было и немного грустно и радостно, но все же больше радостно. От приятного предчувствия сильнее билось сердце, и хотелось обнять весь мир.  
Джаред повторил:

– Дженс приедет! Приедет…

Женевьев повернулась к нему спиной, проворчав:

– Надеюсь, да. Хоть в этот раз. 

Через минуту дыхание ее вновь стало глубоким, и Джаред, сдерживая рвущуюся наружу радость, встал с кровати и направился в ванную комнату. Пока автоматически, не глядя, выдавливал на щетку зубную пасту, усмехаясь, разглядывал себя в зеркале. Да, от прежнего угловатого тощего мальчишки ничего не осталось. Сильный, подтянутый, благодаря ежедневным пробежкам не отрастил брюхо, как у старшего брата, и выглядит, как говорит Жен, на десять лет моложе своего реального возраста. Пожалуй, только несколько серебряных волосков в пышной шевелюре могли бы подсказать его истинный возраст, да на лице морщин прибавилось немного, но все так же молодо блестят глаза. Джаред тщательно разглядывал себя, пытаясь найти признаки старения, и смеясь над собой и замирая от непонятного страха. Бывали такие моменты, внезапные, когда Джаред смотрел на себя как бы со стороны, и невольно искал эти признаки изменения, далекое дыхание зимы холодило позвоночник, и становилось немного не по себе, но он скорее гнал прочь неприятные мысли, и вновь его согревало тепло лета. Еще далеко, еще не страшно, еще можно жить, любить и надеяться.

Джаред прополоскал рот и выплюнул воду. Глядя в блестящую раковину, подумал с тихой уверенностью, что надеяться и любить он не перестанет до самой смерти.  
Собаки ворвались в спальню, а потом и в ванную комнату, скуля и требуя внимания, и Джаред переключил мысли на приятное – приезд Дженсена. И от этого словно прибавилось энергии, и так хлещущей через край, он весело закричал:

– Сэди, Херли, гулять!

 

Собаки затеяли игру в догонялки, носились друг за другом, оглашая залитый солнцем парк звонким лаем, а Джаред, чувствуя приятную усталость после бега, щурясь, наблюдал за ними, и, незаметно для себя, снова погрузился в воспоминания.

Ему и правда пришлось нелегко в первое время в армии. Слишком молодой, слишком наивный, несуразный какой-то, но его высокий рост и двести проходных баллов в любое учебное заведение произвели на военную комиссию впечатление. Правда Джаред думал, что больше рост, чем баллы. Офицеры понадеялись, что он сумеет нарастить мышцы на свой скелет, и, в общем, не ошиблись, а баллы заставили развязать комиссии языки. Возглавлял приемную комиссию капитан Ренни Фон Сталлер. Привыкнув видеть на карточках будущих солдат максимум девяносто-сто единиц, он удивленно присвистнул и без обиняков спросил:

– Парень, ты случаем комиссию не перепутал? В военную академию – семью этажами выше. 

Джаред набычился, и ответил коротко и подчеркнуто официально:

– Никак нет, сэр. Хочу быть солдатом. 

Фон Сталлер пристально изучал его, и под взглядом колючих серых глаз Джаред почувствовал себя неуютно, но ничем не выдал своего волнения.  
Капитан через некоторое время хмыкнул и сделал еще одну попытку переубедить Джареда, заговорив немного мягче:

– Сынок, ты сейчас делаешь очень важный шаг. Как только ты подпишешь контракт, никто, даже сам генерал Эрин, будь ты его глупым родственником, не сможет вытащить тебя на гражданку. Ты станешь солдатом, ровно на три года. Если ты поссорился с девушкой, или что-то хочешь доказать кому – подумай еще раз. Назад дороги не будет три года.  
Щеки Джареда опалило жаром при словах капитана – да, он хотел доказать, что он мужчина, и не собирался отступать. Капитан же, увидев его реакцию, укрепился во мнении, что Джареду следует еще подумать и выставил его прочь. Джаред буквально кипел от негодования, надо ли говорить, что на следующий день он пришел в комиссию ранним утром, и вышел к обеду с горящим от первой победы взглядом. Капитан сказал напоследок, что лучшие офицеры получаются из тех, кто тянул солдатскую лямку, но опять выразил сомнение, что армия – это для Джареда. Отчего-то это всезнайство взрослых, отца, этого незнакомого офицера бесило невероятно, и рождало в душе упрямое – я буду, я смогу.

Он пожалел о своем упрямстве почти сразу, как попал в казарму. Многие ребята были сильнее, крепче его, первая схватка произошла за койко-место. Потом драться пришлось все время, каждый день. Особенно туго было, когда Джареда накрыли ночью на отвоеванной койке одеялом и побили. Джаред пытался сопротивляться, но его скрутили крепко, и вырваться не получалось, он только хрипел и старался не задохнуться под одеялом. 

А на следующий день, перед утренней пробежкой он увидел Дженсена. Голова гудела, и измученное тело отказывалось двигаться, и Джаред впервые с испугом подумал, что отец, может быть, в чем-то прав. Можно выбить из человека мозги, наверное. Можно. Вот сейчас он стоит, и тупо разглядывает нового сержанта, явно рисующегося перед строем, и до него с трудом доходит смысл происходящего. 

Плац заливало солнце, обливало светом рыжего стройного сержанта, насмешливо оглядывающего их строй. Джаред запомнил этот день, все-все вокруг до последней песчинки запомнилось, как переминался за его спиной громила Болс, как его дружок Той бормотнул едва слышно с удивлением: «А этому, рыжему, сколько лет-то?», как от солнца ярко золотились волосы на голове нового сержанта, как тот скалился, весело и нахально, зажимая в крепких белых зубах травинку, и вся его фигура, ладная, гибкая, дышала непобедимым, возмутительным превосходством и насмешкой. 

 

Джаред откровенно загляделся на сержанта. Впрочем, этим же занимался и весь взвод, все с интересом разглядывали нового командира, которого им привел лейтенант, и Джаред думал, что не в нем одном сержант разбудил не совсем добрые чувства. Их очень сложно было сформулировать правильно, но Джаред привык анализировать, и не зря в его аттестате красовались золотые двести баллов, в общем, понятно было – молодой сержант провоцирует солдат, одним своим видом. Он знает, что придется доказывать, кто здесь главный, и ждет не дождется, когда кто-нибудь попробует выразить недовольство или непослушание. И готов к драке, если не жаждет ее.  
Джаред окинул взглядом сухощавую – ни грамма лишнего веса – подтянутую фигуру сержанта, оценил его кошачью походку, как тот, рисуясь, прошелся перед строем солдат, оценил разворот плеч, и решил про себя, что вызов бросать раздражающему самодовольному сержанту будет не он, нет уж. Хватит с него и борьбы за выживание в казарме. Найдутся дураки и без него. 

Как будто услышав его мысли, подал голос Болс, успевший за неделю на службе стать занозой в заднице Джареда: 

– Детка, а ты, случаем, не ошибся? – прогудел здоровяк, сверху вниз глядя на сержанта. – С такой вертлявой жопкой и с такой рожей не в армию надо бы. 

Сержант мягко, на одних носках, повернулся в сторону Болса, и Джаред готов был поклясться, что увидел в его глазах радостное изумление. И предвкушение. Черт, кажется, предстояло избиение младенцев. Внезапно Джаред оказался между двумя мужчинами: сзади пыхтящий Болс, перед самым его носом сержант. 

И веяло от сержанта такой жаркой силой, что Джаред невольно попятился, и чуть не уперся спиной в Болса. Сержант будто и не видел его, Джареда, смотрел ему за спину и плотоядно рассматривал Болса, а Джаред вдруг подумал с удивлением, что сержант при ближайшем рассмотрении не так уж молод, как кажется, и явно старше его – ненамного, но старше. А еще у сержанта были обветренные губы, и золотистая щетина пробивалась, и нижнюю губу разделяла почти напополам как шрам складочка, или морщинка? Черт знает, Джаред не разбирался в таких вещах, и вообще никогда особо не обращал внимания на мужские лица, но тут был особый случай. Джаред, затаив дыхание, рассматривал сержанта, и все отмечал новые черты – это было так увлекательно-непривычно, и странно. Нос – когда-то сломанный, сросшийся неправильно, зеленые, хамелеонистые глаза, и в целом, лицо как лицо – довольно таки обычное – но вот вместе черты, соединяясь, рождали гармонию, и… красоту? Джаред не думал никогда, что может рассуждать о красоте, стоя перед сержантом на плацу, но когда этот сержант вот так наскочил на него, и, заглядывая ему за спину, позволял невозбранно рассматривать его самого, у Джареда появилось ощущение, знакомое из детства – как будто он залез на дерево, и повис на толстой ветке вниз головой. Мир, такой знакомый, перевернулся и стал другим, он увидел то, чего не замечал раньше, и сейчас он вдруг «увидел» сержанта. Увидел как-то по-особенному.  
В чем заключалось это «особенное» что отличало его от других, Джаред так и не смог четко вычленить, не получалось, за всю длинную жизнь так и не удалось разгадать эту загадку.

А в тот первый день Дженсен просто рукой отодвинул его, Джареда, чтобы добраться до Болса. Встал перед здоровяком, и вкрадчиво спросил, улыбаясь, и глядя на него как кот на сметану:

– А куда, ты думаешь, мне надо с такой жопкой? Очень интересно узнать мнение знатока. 

– Ха! – Болс сверху вниз в упор смотрел на сержанта, возвышаясь над ним грудой накачанных мышц. Покровительственно хмыкнул: – На подиум, киска. В актеры. Или, на худой конец, в бордель. Там бы твоей круглой попке нашлось достойное применение. 

Кто-то из новобранцев не сдержался и заржал, сержант недобро прищурился. Сказал тихо:

– Смотрю, ты любитель в попку? Я не по этому делу, но, знаешь, если ты сильно попросишь, возможно, и смогу помочь. Сомневаюсь, что у меня встанет, но ничего, пухлик, отымеем тебя при помощи подручного средства. Как предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя отодрали, маленький? Любишь зрителей, или наедине? Сладкий толстячок...

В следующее мгновение Болс, зарычав, кинулся на сержанта, тот мягко и с кажущейся неторопливостью отклонился, сделал незаметное взгляду движение, и Болс с грязной руганью повалился на землю. Плац взорвался криками, заорали-заулюлюкали новобранцы, собрались в круг вокруг драчунов, подбадривая, а кто-то ушлый уже делал ставки. Джаред наблюдал за происходящим отстраненно, у него было четкое впечатление, что он знает уже, что будет, и что он видел уже это когда-то, острое чувство дежавю. Да еще боль в отбитых ребрах постоянно напоминала о себе, не позволяя делать резких движений. 

Джаред снова поймал себя на том, что заворожено наблюдает за ловким сержантом, как тот уходит от ударов, раз за разом кидая осатаневшего Болса на землю, еще успевая скалиться, ронять шуточки, от которых солдаты хохотали, и все так, походя, словно играючи, и не забывая рисоваться, и уже слышал Джаред восхищенное восклицание дружка Болса – Тоя:

– Ах же ты, сукин сын! Как он его, а! Котяра чертов…

Джаред усмехнулся, в сержанте и правда было что-то от кота – мягкость, ловкость, как он перетекал в движении, и после подножек всегда приземлялся на ноги. Сержант не переставал подначивать Болса, он доводил соперника до бешенства своими шуточками и неуязвимостью. И в какой-то момент в отчаянном рывке Болсу удалось схватить и придавить всей тушей к земле сержанта. 

Джаред даже на секунду забеспокоился, так от души приложил к земле сержанта озверевший здоровяк.

Сержант на секунду потерял ориентацию, и зажмурился, затряс головой, Болс уже занес свой огромный кулак и Джаред как наяву увидел, как тот впечатывается в лицо сержанта, сминая плоть, и поднимается снова, как кувалда и лупит и лупит по этому лицу, превращая его в кровавую маску. 

Джаред невольно сделал шаг вперед, но сержант перехватил кулак Болса, и Джаред моргнуть не успел, как тот неуловимым взгляду движением вывернул руку нападавшего, Болс взвыл, и через минуту уже сержант сидел верхом на Болсе, прижимал его лицом к земле и, слегка запыхавшись, но все так же мягко, без тени злобы, говорил:

– Не зря говорят, что самые упертые гомфобы латентные педики. Я вот даже верить начинаю таким россказням, слушая, как так возбужденно пыхтишь. Значит, так тебе нравится? Твоя любимая поза? Толстячок, я вижу, ты совсем готов? Так сильно хочешь, чтобы тебе вставили? Говори, не стесняйся, тут все свои. Можно сказать, свидетели нашей бурной прелюдии. 

– Нет! – заревел Болс, как раненный бык, отчаянно вырываясь из стальной хватки сержанта.

– Нет? – очень натурально удивился сержант, и Джаред вдруг увидел, как вздуваются мышцы на его плечах и покраснела шея, и что ему действительно приходится прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы удержать Болса внизу, и это только кажется, что все дается ему играючи. Так же внезапно, будто пелена упала с глаз, он увидел рассеченную скулу, и разбитую губу сержанта, и порванный рукав. Но в голосе сержанта слышались задор, и веселье, и глаза сверкали самым ярким удовлетворением, как будто он, сука, так хотел подраться, и вот получил, и теперь доволен и счастлив. Сержант продолжал, удерживая Болса, как опытный наездник норовистого коня: 

– Серьезно, нет? Ты не хочешь меня? 

– Нет, сука, урод, слезь с меня!

– А что-то там про жопки говорил, – напуская разочарование в голос, пропел сержант, все вокруг уже откровенно ржали. Джаред и сам слегка улыбнулся, но отчего-то теперь его душа была на стороне несчастного Болса. Он знал уже, что трудно здоровяку будет вернуть прежний авторитет из-за сегодняшнего фиаско, и вместо злорадства ощущал сочувствие. И еще досаду на упивающегося победой сержанта. 

– Отпустии, больно, – взвыл Болс, и Джаред вдруг с изумлением услышал свой раздраженный голос:

– Может, хватит?

Он быстренько захлопнул рот, но было уже поздно, два коротких, вырвавшихся самовольно слова прозвучали неожиданно громко, и после джаредова выступления на площадке вообще все стихло, кроме пыхтения прижатого к земле Болса. 

Сержант повернул голову в его сторону, мазнул взглядом, ухмыльнулся разбитым ртом:

– Еще один умник? 

Джаред вдруг ощутил себя объектом внимания, столько скрестилось на нем заинтересованных взглядов, но больше ничего выдавить из себя не смог, а сержант вдруг соскочил с поверженного солдата, и коротко приказал:

– Встать. 

Болс с кряхтением поднялся и ненавидяще уставился на сержанта. Сержант так же негромко и без выражения приказал:

– Встать в строй. 

И окинул взглядом сгрудившуюся вокруг толпу. Через полсекунды солдаты толкаясь, выстроились как прежде, а сержант уже говорил, покачиваясь с носка на пятки, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и не особо стараясь повышать голос, но слушали его затаив дыхание.

Джаред не запомнил слово в слово, о чем там говорил новый сержант. Смысл сводился к тому, что он для них царь и бог, и они должны беспрекословно выполнять все его приказы, и что они сейчас никто, сырое мясо, и он сделает из них настоящих солдат, он возьмется за них всерьез. Джаред видел уже, что половина дела сделана победой над Болсом, сержант успел завоевать расположение солдат примитивной дракой, и в душе возмущался и одновременно восхищался незатейливой и действенной политикой сержанта, и да, он тоже был почти куплен с потрохами. Болс отвлек его от речи сержанта болезненным тычком, Джаред едва не вскрикнул, и еле удержался, чтобы не развернуться и не врезать неблагодарному соратнику по роже. 

И вдруг поймал на себе взгляд замолчавшего сержанта. Джаред постарался вернуть лицу прежнее выражение, но сержант, видимо, решил от слов перейти к делу и приказал идти строем на полигон. Через три часа непрерывной гонки не то, что у Болса, ни у кого не было сил даже моргать, а проклятый сержант был все так же неутомим, и еще успевал зубоскалить. 

Джаред к концу испытания отметил, что нет, сержант сделан не из стали. Темные пятна от пота на форме, разводы грязи на лице, и, однако, все тот же неукротимый блеск в глазах и довольная улыбочка.

– Черт, – простонал повалившийся рядом с ним на песок Чад, – дьявол, смерти нашей хочет. 

Неутомимый сержант еще раз выстроил солдат на плацу. 

Стоял, рассматривал их, замученных, еле стоящих на ногах все с такой же улыбочкой, наглой, довольной, только зубы сверкали на грязном лице. Наглядевшись, подытожил:

– Я думаю, урок усвоен. Теперь марш в казарму, отмываться и снова на построение. 

Пока самые сообразительные уже двинули в сторону казармы, сержант поймал недоуменный взгляд Джареда и негромко, но с нажимом, приказал:

– А ты останься. 

Джаред тут же припомнил свое неосторожное высказывание и приуныл, а солдаты, бросая на него кто сочувственные, кто злорадные взгляды, поспешили в казарму.  
Сержант подошел к нему, и на этот раз от него сильно пахло потом, разгоряченным телом, грязью, и очень остро все той же силой, неукротимой, горячей, яростной – как будто двинулась на него стена – и Джаред невольно попятился.  
Сержант вдруг ухмыльнулся мальчишески, и сразу стал выглядеть как ровесник, спросил весело:

– Что, боишься меня?

Выученный за сегодня, Джаред помрачнел, и буркнул:

– Никак нет.

Сержант хмыкнул, и вдруг сказал с живым удивлением:

– Одного не пойму, как ты сюда попал? У тебя же на лбу двести золотых баллов светятся. Думаешь, просто так что ли на тебя этот Болс кидается? С его тяжким трудом заработанными девяносто никогда не попасть в академию, а ты... Видно, что ты учился в спецшколе, по углубленному курсу – я, конечно, могу посмотреть дело, но это неважно. Так в чем дело, студент? 

– Я не студент, – огрызнулся Джаред. И, подумав, добавил: – Сэр.

Пока Джаред растерянно осознавал, какой проницательный у него командир, и прятал свою растерянность за хмурым взглядом, сержант пристально рассматривал его, без всякого стеснения. 

Джаред почувствовал, как щеки загораются жаром, и не знал уже, куда деваться от такого беспардонного рассматривания, когда сержант тихо, как будто самому себе сказал:

– Ничего. Будете пахать у меня так, что не до глупостей будет. И этому вашему Болсу тоже, – и продолжил уже другим тоном: – Давай, двигай в казарму, студент. Захотелось понюхать настоящей мужской портянки? Нанюхаешься, а пока дуй в казарму, в душ, и не забудь в столовую – через двадцать минут построение. 

Джаред, обрадовавшись и удивившись, что так легко отделался, буркнул «есть, сэр» и сделал уже несколько шагов в сторону казармы, как вдруг дернул его черт оглянуться.  
Сержант сбросил с себя маску непобедимого супермена, и стоял, устало опустив плечи, разглядывая что-то под ногами. Почувствовал его взгляд, поднял голову. Вопросительно выгнул бровь. 

И на Джареда как озарение нашло, и вырвалось само, как на плацу утром:

– А сам-то. У тебя не то, что двести золотых, а все триста платиновых, скажешь, нет? 

Сержант откинул голову назад и расхохотался, устало, и весело, а Джаред недолго пытался удержать рвущийся наружу смех. Стояли и хохотали, как ненормальные. Их с радостью ждали в любом учебном заведении страны, дрались за таких, предлагали самые выгодные условия, а они стояли тут, на плацу одной из тысяч военных баз, грязные, потные, усталые, и ржали, как кони.

Из воспоминаний Джареда вырвал захлебывающийся восторженный лай Сэди – в парке появились еще собаки, и теперь они радостно обнюхивали друг друга и катались по траве, играли и шумели, а к Джареду, издали улыбаясь, шел невысокий пожилой мужчина.  
Джаред поздоровался и пожал протянутую руку давнего знакомца.  
Старик встал рядом, щурясь, и посматривая на собак. Джаред подумал вдруг, что с Тэдом они за много лет и десятком слов не перекинулись, встречаясь только в парке, прогуливая собак. Не разговаривали, и самое забавное, и так знали друг о друге все, как бывает в маленьких городках. 

Через некоторое время Джаред, церемонно пожав руку Тэда, свистнул собак и неторопливо потрусил домой.  
Во дворе Джаред обнаружил вставших в такую рань, что для них было сравнимо подвигу, Томаса и Саманту. Они о чем-то возбужденно переговаривались, но при виде отца разом притворились, что ничего серьезного не обсуждают, и наперегонки кинулись к нему, с криками:

– Пап, с днем рождения!

– Я первая хотела! Папа, с днем рождения! 

Оба подскочили к нему одновременно, Том притормозил, и Сэм влетела в объятия отца, Джаред поднял ее к небу, и она заверещала восторженно:

– Папочка, я тебя люблю! 

Джаред почувствовал, как Том обнимает его за талию, и услышал его тихое признание:

– Я тоже. 

Горло перехватило, и он прижал одной рукой обнявшую его за шею дочь к груди, слушая, как быстро-быстро стучит ее сердечко, другой погладил Тома по мягким вихрам, растроганно прошептал:

– Дорогие мои… 

 

Вертелись вокруг них, повизгивая, собаки, Сэм скатилась с рук и схватила Сэди за ошейник, Том гладил по голове Херли, а Джаред снова, словно раздвоившись, смотрел со стороны на себя, на детей, на собак, и хотел запомнить этот миг.  
Запомнить это светлое утро, небо, облака, теплый ветер. Этот дом из серых каменных плит, как будто излучающих накопленное тепло, ставший самым настоящим родным домом, куда всегда стремишься вернуться. Запомнить плавающее в воздухе неуловимое дыхание далекой еще осени, пробиравшейся потихоньку в мир: пожелтевшей травинкой, засохшим желтым листом, застрявшим в зеленой стриженой траве лужайки, выросшими за лето крикливыми птенцами неизвестной птицы, и звонкими голосами вернувшейся с каникул молодежи в соседнем дворе. Запомнить, а потом, в минуты печали доставать воспоминание, как редкое сокровище из уголков памяти и наслаждаться любовью и нежностью и легкой печалью этого утра.

Дети давно убежали, выяснив, что Эллиан приедет вместе с родителями – Джаред слышал этот вопрос по крайней мере в сотый раз, и в сотый раз неизменно отвечал, что Элли непременно будет, как и всегда, но дети спрашивали снова и снова. Трудно было не догадаться, что они готовят какой-то сюрприз, и что в деле замешана дочка Эклза. Джаред не видел ничего странного в том, что его дети были очарованы Элли. Его не удивляло, что восьмилетняя девочка была заводилой в их играх и командовала его двенадцатилетним сыном, в конце концов, кровь не водица. Есть в кого быть такой. Джаред, вспоминая малышку Элли, улыбнулся, и незаметно снова провалился в прошлое.

В казарме Болс в этот же день решил вернуть пошатнувшийся авторитет и выбрал мальчика для битья, конечно, Джареда. Болс цепанул его сперва в душе, потом выбил поднос в столовой, но, что интересно, Джаред не успел даже ничего сказать или сделать, на его защиту встал Чад. Джаред с открытым от удивления ртом услышал, как Чад советует Болсу быть поаккуратнее, и, мало того, со всего маху бьет по подносу здоровяка снизу так, что салат и макароны повисают у Болса на плечах, и волосах, и у него такое изумленное и злое лицо, что хохочет уже вся столовая. 

То ли Болсу отбил желание драться сержант, то ли веселящиеся солдаты, не показывающие признаков страха, были неблагодарной аудиторией, но здоровяк в этот раз в драку так безоглядно, как с сержантом, не полез. Ненавидяще глянул на Джареда и на Чада, прошипел: 

– Ну, погодите у меня…

И выбежал вон.

Джаред только тогда закрыл рот и посмотрел на Чада. И не удержался от вопроса:

– И зачем ты полез?

Чад воинственно поднял подбородок:

– Задрал уже, буйвол. 

Джаред спохватился:

– Спасибо, конечно. Но он теперь будет и тебя доставать. 

– Ну ты же поможешь, – бесхитростно улыбнулся Чад, и Джаред улыбнулся в ответ:

– Конечно. 

Так у него появился первый друг в казарме. 

Сержант, имя которого оказалось Дженсен Эклз, а погоняло Кот, хотя был еще и ласковый вариант – Котяра, выполнил свое обещание и взялся за них так «всерьез», что времени «на глупости» у них и правда не оставалось. А Болса, едва он начинал кого-то задирать, останавливали без всякого страха, сделал сержант свое дело. Джаред думал, что Болс еще предпримет попытки вернуть власть, но пока у него не было шансов. Самодовольный, вечно скалящийся, неутомимый, чертов сукин сын сержант Эклз стал непререкаемым авторитетом. И никаких других неформальных лидеров не было.  
Через полгода Джареду уже не так сложно было преодолевать полосу препятствий и нарезать по триста кругов по полигону, а скоро нагрузки стали необходимы, тело привыкло и требовало их.

А скоро случился забавный казус на медосмотре.  
Джаред разделся, как и остальные, в большом блоке перед кабинетом доктора, повернулся к зеркальной стене, и… не узнал себя. Он растерянно поводил глазами туда-сюда: вот они все, солдаты, в одних черных армейских плавках, стриженные, как на подбор подтянутые. И всех он узнавал: это Чад, это Эрни, это похудевший Болс, это дружок его Той, это Лис и Арен, а этот верзила, с широченными плечами и кубиками пресса на животе, замерший перед зеркалом, с открытым ртом – неужели это он?  
Подошел Чад и пихнул его в плечо:

– Джей, ты чего? 

И зеркальный двойник Чада пихнул верзилу с открытым ртом, Джаред ощутил удар и отмер. 

– Ни хрена себе, – выдохнул он, – меня теперь мать не узнает! 

– А то, – согласился Чад, и тут же затеребил его: – Смотри, Джей, какая цыпочка у нас будет анализы брать! Я уже узнал, ее Лиззи зовут, и корма у нее что надо, а посмотри, какая попка! Персик! Джаред, как думаешь, если я…

Джаред дальше не слушал, рассеянно улыбаясь, и все так же недоверчиво разглядывая себя в зеркале. И отчего-то было немного грустно, совсем чуть-чуть. Как будто он достиг какой-то цели, и это было с одной стороны хорошо, но цель эта теперь казалась такой ничтожной, детской, смешной. А вокруг кипела жизнь, совсем не та, что прежде, совсем другие люди окружали его, и в эту жизнь и к этим людям привела его детская цель. 

И нужно было искать новые цели, главные, большие, взрослые, и надо было не промахнуться с целью, выбрать такую, после достижения которой охватило бы чувство гордости и счастья. Интересно, бывают такие цели? 

Джаред, войдя в дом, сразу же уловил запахи кофе и жарящегося бекона, рот моментально наполнился слюной. Неужели Жен встала? Благодарный и счастливый, Джаред буквально полетел на запах – колдовала, и правда, Жен. Напевая под нос, держала турку за ручку, и одновременно присматривала за сковородкой.  
Слегка растрепанная, розовая ото сна, с припухшими веками, она вызвала у Джареда невыразимый прилив нежности, он подскочил к ней и положил осторожно ладони на талию, почти соединив их, и потянулся поцеловать. Жен деланно-недовольно заворчала, но прильнула к нему спиной, и втянув воздух, заявила:

– Пахнешь.

Джаред чмокнул ее в щечку, и хмыкнул:

– Скажи уж прямо – воняешь потом, иди в душ. 

– Иди, – согласилась Жен, не спуская взгляда с турки. Но отклеиваться от мужа не спешила, уютно устроившись в его объятиях.

– Ты ради меня так рано встала? – уточнил Джаред, не переставая улыбаться. 

– Даже не рассчитывай, что так будет всегда, – сразу же заявила Жен, – сегодня праздник, так что пользуйся. Можешь ездить сегодня на мне, но только сегодня. 

– Любое желание? – Джаред игриво запустил руку под мягкий белый халат, погладил полную округлую грудь жены, и было увлекся, но Жен нарочито-сердито стукнула его по руке.  
Джаред виновато запыхтел, и руки убрал, Жен, помолчав, мягко ответила:

– Любое. 

– Хорошо, – Джаред заулыбался снова и двинул игриво бровями, – я подумаю.

Все еще улыбаясь, Джаред прошел в душ, быстро разделся, залез под теплые струи. Вспомнил, какое желание у него было на девятнадцатый день рождения. И кто помог этому желанию исполниться. 

В его день рождения они пошли в увольнительную, разумеется, в «Кривой башмак», и там выпили, и даже подрались с солдатами из другого взвода, а потом вместе с ними пили и хвастались своими успехами, а потом Дженсен привлек внимание собравшихся и заорал, перекрывая шум:

– Ребята, а сейчас тишина. Тихо, я сказал! – Народ притих, с недоумением рассматривая забравшегося на стойку Дженсена. Тот самодовольно ухмыльнулся и заявил: – Вот, так уже лучше. Как мы знаем сегодня у одного тупицы днюха, – в задымленном помещении клуба поднялся вой и крик, и Дженсен улыбаясь, поднял обе руки, призывая к тишине. И дождавшись ее, продолжил: – Чуваки, мы все знаем его. Он прошел с нами огонь, воду и медные трубы…

Зал снова потонул в реве подвыпивших солдат, а Джаред сидел за своим столиком и улыбался до ушей. Его хлопали по плечам, трепали за волосы, а Чад, крепко обняв сзади, оглушительно что-то орал в ухо, и Джаред не слышал от его ора, что там еще говорит Дженс, смотрел во все глаза на него, сидевшего на стойке, и болтающего ногами и был пьян и счастлив. И для него стало самой что ни на есть приятной неожиданностью, когда по взмаху руки Дженсена притушили свет, и из задней двери, откуда обычно вываливался добродушный Баши, хозяин клуба – вдруг выплыла роскошная, высокая блондинка. 

Джаред не понял, да и не обратил внимания, почему часть столов была вынесена, и что за бандура там стояла, запрятанная под какой-то бархатной тряпкой. Но когда Дженс соскочил-стек с барной стойки, взял блондинку под руку и подвел к закамуфлированной хрени, а потом одним движением скинул ткань, под которой блеснул черными боками рояль – он потрясенно выдохнул.

И не он один, все выдохнули. А блондинка заговорила неожиданно громко, очевидно, голос ее усилен был динамиками:

– Здравствуйте, дорогие мои воины. Я рада вас видеть, и хочу спеть для вас, вернее, для одного из вас. Он сегодня именинник, и я желаю ему всегда быть сильным, смелым, мужественным, настоящим солдатом. Таким, чтобы мы, слабые женщины, спали спокойно, зная, что вы сможете нас защитить, и храни вас Господь.

– Это же Молли! – Восторженные восклицания вылились в приветственный рев, и когда он стих, певица сказала: 

– А теперь – песня для именинника, Джареда Падалеки. 

 

А потом охрененно прекрасная блондинка пела, аккомпанируя себе. Пела для него, для Джареда! Джаред настолько был потрясен, что даже немного протрезвел. Молли, все шептали вокруг, что эта известная певица Молли, но Джаред понятия не имел, кто она такая, и от волнения не разобрал, нравится ли ему как она поет, но разве это было важно?  
Обалдевшие было от неожиданного появления прекрасной дивы солдаты быстро пришли в себя, и в один миг из пьяной толпы превратились в истинных джентльменов, окружив импровизированную сцену подтянутыми к ней столиками, держась, однако, на почтительном расстоянии. Только самые смелые подошли к роялю, и мило перебрасывались с певицей шуточками. А один, самый сообразительный, принес неведомо откуда свеженарванный букет. 

Джаред думал, что лимит способности удивляться на сегодня исчерпан, но когда за рояль сел Дженсен и довольно уверенно заиграл, а Молли пошла к нему, Джареду, остановилась возле его столика и запела, глядя на него, он понял, что сейчас лопнет от счастья, восторженного изумления, от любви.  
И главным образом, от восторженного изумления. 

Когда Дженсен снова уступил место Молли, и пробился к столику Джареда, тот первым делом выпалил:

– Так плохо дело было, Дженс? Тебя заставляли ходить в музыкалку? 

Дженсен наигранно-печально вздохнул и, пригнувшись к нему, прошептал:

– Я был таким задротом, Джей. Ты не поверишь. 

– Да ладно, – Джаред улыбался от уха до уха, счастливый до невозможности. Распираемый радостью он через стол протянул руки, положил их на плечи Дженсена, и чуть притянув к себе, признался: – Здорово у тебя вышло с ней, на самом деле, классно. Как будто всю жизнь на сцене. И с одного раза, будто репетировали.

Дженсен самодовольно улыбнулся:

– А то. – И вдруг сам нагнулся к нему, еще ближе, навалился на стол, обдал терпким запахом пива: – Как она тебе? Нравится? 

– Да…

Джаред не сводил глаз с певицы, наслаждался ее видом, и она действительно хорошо пела. Дженсен развалился на своем стуле, и заговорщически-выжидательно глядя на него, сказал негромко:

 

– Она здесь, недалеко, в гостинице «Арлин» остановилась. Пойдем к ней? Чуть позже. 

Джаред уставился на Дженсена, и песня зазвучала где-то в отдалении. Дженсен скромно потупился:

– Она моя хорошая знакомая, – и через паузу, значительно, – очень хорошая знакомая.

– Ты спал с ней? – прямо спросил Джаред. 

Дженсен скорчил физиономию, которую можно было расшифровать – да, но это было давно и неправда, и какое это имеет значение? Но Джаред был не дурак, и даже немного гордился своими золотыми двумястами баллами. Гордиться, правда, начал, после того, когда внешне перестал напоминать классического задрота, и даже придумал этому некое объяснение – он стал более гармоничной личностью, а гармоничная личность должна признавать не только свои ошибки и недостатки, но и гордиться достоинствами.  
Словом, Джаред дураком не был, и спросил прямо:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я с ней переспал?

Не так давно Джаред проболтался сержанту, что все еще девственник. Ну и что в этом было удивительного? Раньше он стеснялся подходить к девушкам, стеснялся своих длинных худых ног и рук, прыщей, неловких движений, а теперь – теперь свободных девушек поблизости не было. Джаред еще успел признаться, что давно мечтает, ну, понятно о чем. Потом опомнился, и сто раз пожалел, что признался, но как-то проклятый Эклз умел вытягивать из него все наружу. Да, они, как ни странно, подружились. Не сразу, конечно, но Джаред заметил, что к нему Дженсен относится не так, как к другим. Нет, поблажек не было, и опеки тоже, и сержант был не из тех, что сам набивается в друзья, но как-то так случилось, что раза два в неделю, а потом и чаще они общались – играли в бильярд, или просто разговаривали, или молча пили в увольнительных в «Кривом башмаке», а иногда и не молча, и даже спорили и ругались. 

Ну вот, с тех пор, как Джаред случайно за кружкой пива пожаловался сержанту, что у него еще не было ни разу, тот загорелся идеей найти Джареду девицу. Джаред было пришел в ужас, когда Дженсен принялся присматриваться ко всем немногочисленным женщинам в части. Но все они были так безнадежно и прочно заняты, что Джаред немного успокоился, и решил, что все, дело благополучно разрешится на гражданке. Он сам помнил, как все его одноклассницы с визгом вешались на солдат и офицеров СВА, и не сомневался, что не проходит на свободе девственником долго, но Дженсен оказался упрямым сукиным сыном.

– Да, – не стал отрицать Дженсен и спросил огорченно: – Что, есть возражения? 

Джаред возмущенно замахал руками:

– Какие возражения, ты что, но… Не знаю, Дженсен, она же не шлюха. Почему она будет спать со мной?

Дженсен хмыкнул и отпил из бокала. Спросил:

– Ты себя в зеркало видел?

– Это не аргумент.

Джаред, однако, почувствовал себя польщенным. Но не убежденным. Дженсен рассуждал вслух:

– Почему нет? Ладно, тут шлюх нет, тут вообще нет баб. Может, ты предпочитаешь мужчин?

– Что? – Джаред растерянно моргнул, а Дженсен продолжил:

– Ну, вот видишь. Тебе даже в голову не приходит мысль, что можно расслабиться другим способом, стало быть, ты стопроцентный натурал. Так почему стопроцентный натурал отвергает красивую, молодую женщину?

Джаред откинул поскорее пугающую своей перспективой мысль о «другом способе расслабиться» и с излишней экспрессией выкрикнул:

– Но это же неправильно! – И добавил быстренько: – Еще неизвестно, готова ли она со мной… Э… Переспать. 

Джаред уже с другим интересом, внимательнее, пригляделся к аппетитной женской фигурке Молли. Хороша. Жаркая волна прошла по позвоночнику, заныли яйца и член шевельнулся, вырастая в размерах, Джаред застонал сквозь зубы:

– О, черт…

Довольно засмеялся пьяный Дженсен, понимая, что выиграл, и Джаред согласится сейчас на все условия. 

Но Джаред еще сделал попытку, одну трусливую попытку удрать, сохранить свою несчастную, никому не нужную девственность, заглянул в глаза Дженсена, спросил умоляюще:

– Ну это же штука, да? Дженс, скажи, что шутка. Сюрприз классный был, мне понравился. А все остальное – ты ведь пошутил, да? 

Дженсен перестал смеяться, непреклонно помотал головой, и крепко схватил его за плечи, лишая возможности сбежать:

– Какие уж тут шутки, приятель. Ты не представляешь, чего мне стоило заманить птичку певчую в нашу дыру. Пошли давай, она улетает утром. Да и у нас к тому времени увольнительная заканчивается.

– Джаред! Джаред, кофе стынет, и на твой бекон покушается Харли! Джаред, иди уже скорее есть! 

Джаред встрепенулся, вытер мокрые волосы и, сгоняя «ту самую» улыбку с лица, поспешил в столовую. Но Жен слишком хорошо его изучила за годы совместной жизни. Молча налила ему из турки кофе, пододвинула тарелку, и села напротив с недовольным видом. Джаред вытерпел недолго, набивая рот, он состроил свой коронный и, как он верил, все еще действующий наповал паппиайс. Жен фыркнула, и покачала головой. 

– Ну что? – спросил Джаред, презирая себя за заискивающие нотки. Он так и не научился понимать, откуда в ней – как и в Дженсене – эта проницательность, они видели его насквозь, эти двое. Например, Дэннил не была так чувствительна к нему, даже родители – нет, а вот Жен и Дженсен – настроены были на него, как сверхчувствительные радары на излучатель. 

– Извращенец, – буркнула Жен.

– Почему? – возмутился Джаред.

– У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты только что на пару с Дженсеном оттрахал целый полк красоток. 

Джаред подавился и закашлялся, покраснел от кашля, о боже, да, именно от кашля, а потом рассмеялся и, отдышавшись, подтвердил:

– Да, так и было. Так и было… Почти. 

Жен вздохнула, встала, обошла стол, чмокнула его в макушку и сказала:

– Пойду досыпать. Вечером нужно быть в форме, ты тут дальше сам. Еще раз с днем рождения, дорогой.

– Спасибо, – рассеянно откликнулся Джаред, вновь погружаясь в воспоминания. 

В тот вечер Джаред познакомился с Молли поближе. 

На сороковой день рождения в курьерском параде Дженсен послал ее второй, но если быть честным, ею вполне можно было возглавить парад. Во всяком случае, эта красотка долго приходила потом к нему в эротических фантазиях, подкрепленных самыми сладкими воспоминаниями. 

Высокая, ростом с Дженсена, едва увидев Джареда, она живо подошла и принялась бесцеремонно разглядывать его с головы до ног. В конце осмотра Джаред весь горел от смущения, а на лице блондинки читалось очень знакомое выражение, которое Джаред от растерянности разгадал не сразу, но потом вспомнил Дженсена, как тот смотрел на Болса, и да, это было предвкушение. Правда, несколько иного рода, и да, она не оставила никаких сомнений относительно своих намерений.

– Он точно девственник, Дженс? – спросила она голосом, от которого у Джареда по спине промчался целый полк мурашек. 

Джаред, как завороженный, смотрел в красивое, ухоженное лицо певицы, голоса доносились до него как сквозь вату. Он дико боялся опозориться, он даже мысленно поклялся себе, что пойдет и застрелится, если вдруг у него не выйдет. От клятвы ему стало даже немного легче, потому что насмешек Дженсена он не вынесет, и вообще жить с таким позором, о котором же все непременно узнают, не представлялось ему возможным. 

Джаред цепенел от панических мыслей, пока не ощутил, как чья-то рука – он не сразу осознал, что это рука Дженсена – мягко ободряюще погладила его по спине. Потом легла ему на плечо, и голос Дженсена – удивительно, тоже, как будто ему передалось волнение Джареда – напряженно прозвучал:

– Молли. Разреши представить тебе нашего именинника. Это Джаред. 

Молли впилась взглядом в Дженсена, наклонила голову, и мило улыбнулась. Сказала через паузу тихо, задумчиво, и от этого голоса Джареда тряхнуло:

– Вот как… Ну хорошо, Дженсен. 

И она переключила все свое внимание на Джареда, она словно окутала его теплом, интересом, и любовью, и Джареда отпустило, он разговорился, и уже смеялся и шутил, и даже не сразу понял, что Дженсена в номере певицы больше нет, так очаровала его певица. Когда понял, замолчал резко и растерянно посмотрел на Молли.

– Что? – ласково спросила она, и Джаред спросил растерянно:

– А где же…

– Дженсен? – певица сделала крошечный глоточек из бокала и ответила негромко. – Он ушел. Никогда не видела его таким. 

Джаред впервые задумался, сколько певице лет – наверняка она его старше, и старше Дженсена, и то, что нет морщин и стройная фигура, ни о чем не говорит. Но этот мимолетный интерес сразу забылся, ему больше хотелось знать, что их связывает: Дженсена и Молли, и еще интереснее – что такого особенного было в поведении Дженсена. 

– Каким – таким? – взволнованно спросил Джаред. 

Певица неопределенно пожала плечами, задумалась:

– Он беспокоится о тебе. Волнуется даже. 

Джареду сразу стало и приятно за беспокойство Дженсена и стыдно – ну вот, он здесь, а Дженсен где-то там, возможно, идет один, назад, в казарму, и со стороны Джареда это большое свинство, остаться тут в тепле, в красивом номере, с шикарной женщиной, в то время как…

От размышлений его отвлек веселый смех Молли. Джаред непонимающе смотрел на нее, пока она не отсмеялась:

– О боже, вы такие дети еще. 

– Неправда, – пылко возразил Джаред, – я не ребенок.

– Да? – Молли посмотрела на него как-то особенно, так, что Джаред весь вспыхнул, но взгляда от нее не отвел, и смотрел ей в глаза упрямо, покрасневший и возбужденный, на самом деле – как школьник.

– Может, проверим, насколько ты не ребенок? – вкрадчиво предложила Молли, перегнулась в своем кресле к нему, протянула руку и осторожно погладила его пальчиком по щеке.  
Джареду не пришлось выполнять данную самому себе клятву, более того, через пару часов он так расслабился, что самым бессовестным образом заснул, а когда проснулся, обнаружил целующуюся парочку в другом конце кровати, и это было наверно неправильно, но Джаред обрадовался, узнав в полуголом мужчине Дженсена.  
Он хотел благородно смыться, оставив старых любовников наедине, но у него не получилось сделать это незаметно. При попытке к бегству он был пойман и распят на кровати, и не сказать, чтобы он особенно сопротивлялся. Словом, это было самое восхитительное, и самое горячее, и самое приятное, на взгляд Джареда, лишение девственности. 

На следующий день оба напоминали нагулявшихся котов – с темными кругами вокруг глаз, и с не сходящими с рож довольными улыбками. Завистники даже обвинили их в том, что… ну, в общем обвинили, да. Что они провели ночь вместе. Джаред смеялся до слез, до икоты, глядя, как невозмутимый Дженсен ничего не отрицает, довольно посмеивается и совершенно серьезно отвечает:

– Да, ребята. Это была незабываемая ночка. А завидовать нехорошо! 

В дверь настойчиво звонили, Джаред очнулся от воспоминаний, и пошел открывать, гадая, кто же это, для гостей еще рано, может быть…  
Точно, это оказалась сестра. Мэган повисла с визгом у него на шее, даром, что взрослая женщина, а вела себя как девчонка.

– Братец, спешу поздравить тебя с днем рождения, я ведь первая, первая же, да? 

– Нет, не первая, – со смехом ответил Джаред, удерживая сестру за талию, – ну и тяжела ты, сестрица. 

– Как не первая? Дженсен успел раньше меня? 

Мэган завертела головой, но Джаред успокоил ее:

– Нет, Дженсена еще нет. Женевьев и дети.

– Это не считается, я первая! – легкомысленно отмахнулась она, счастливая, чмокнула его в щеку, и, наконец, встала на ноги. Джаред облегченно вздохнул, а она засмеялась:– Старик! Скоро песок посыплется, не можешь сестренку на руках удержать!

– Если бы еще сестренка не набрала лишние десять килограмм, я как-то привык, знаешь, к меньшему весу. Тебе не помешало бы походить на фитнес, дорогая сестрица.  
– Зануда, – сморщилась Мэган и тут же дернула носом, – а чем это так вкусно пахнет? Жен уже встала и сварила тебе кофе? Где-то медведь сдох? – Мэган понеслась в сторону кухни. 

– Она уже снова легла, и не смей ее будить! Сделай кофе сама! – закричал ей вслед Джаред.

– У меня так вкусно не получится, – донеслось в ответ, и Джаред сокрушенно вздохнул. 

Маленькое торнадо по имени Мэган сейчас поставит весь дом на уши, и нужно поспешить спрятаться в укрытие. Кто не спрятался – сам виноват. 

Заперевшись у себя в кабинете, Джаред сел за стол, и включил ноут, наверняка почта закидана поздравлениями, пока есть время, можно ответить всем. Экран загорелся, открывая взгляду заставку – Дженсен и Джаред в модных дорогих отутюженных костюмах, с бриллиантовыми значками элитного клуба в петлицах, Дженсена держит за руку Дэннил, а рядом с Джаредом скромно улыбается смущенная Женевьев. И все бы выглядело прилично и, наверное, скучно, но фотограф поймал такой кадр, где все казались живыми на снимке: Дженсен хохочет, закинув голову, демонстрируя всему свету отличную работу своего стоматолога, Дэннил повернула голову к мужу и смотрит на него влюблено и счастливо, и не сразу замечаешь, что Дженсен опирается на трость, которая кажется здесь элементом декоративным.

Джаред точно так же, как Дэннил на мужа, смотрит на Женевьев, склонившись к ней, и шепча какие-то любовные глупости в маленькое ушко. Конечно глупости, иначе, почему у нее такой смущенный и счастливый вид? И как будто это было вчера, а на самом деле – почти семь лет назад… 

Джаред вздохнул, снова вспоминая прошлогодний юбилей. В параде курьеров бизнесмен был четвертым, сразу после ведущей с центрального канала ТВ, время, когда они встретились с Дженсеном через несколько лет после армии. И Джаред провалился снова в воспоминания, немного защемило сердце, но уже не так больно – нет, он уже знал, что все не так печально, как казалось тогда, это была нежная грусть, ностальгическая, с оттенком иронии над собой, таким еще молодым тогда, и пылким.

Ему тридцать два, через полтора месяца стукнет тридцать три, у него двое детей, любимая жена, и хорошая, денежная работа, но Джаред все равно не чувствовал себя солидным добропорядочным гражданином. Как будто только вчера он вернулся домой из СВА, и только вчера после учений Дженсен затащил его в «Кривой башмак», и навалившись на стол, объяснял своему стакану, что такому как Джаред в армии не место:

– Чувак, ты не обижайся, ладно? Но я должен сказать, пока наш полковник не замазал тебе шары, и ты не продлил контракт… Что, золотые горы обещает? Я так и знал. Да нет, ты неплохой солдат, можно даже сказать, отличный. Что думаешь, полковник наш дурень? Нет, ты не понял. Просто тебе не место тут, ты слишком хорош для вояки. Я не шучу. Джаред, я ведь сразу понял, почему ты здесь, я и сам… Если б ты только знал, сколько раз мне приходилось выслушивать про минетные губы, и про то, где мое место. Помнишь ведь, как тебя допекал Болс? Ну вот. И мне пришлось… Да, мне пришлось доказывать, прежде всего самому себе, что я чего-то стою. Джей, у меня пятилетний контракт, он скоро заканчивается, я должен успеть тебе сказать… Да, еще полгода. И когда я только-только пришел сюда, такие, как старина Болс, не давали мне проходу. Однажды я чуть было не прирезал одного охотника до моей задницы, и не знаю, чем бы все закончилось, мне повезло с сержантом. Был такой, Рейно, сейчас уже капитан, ну вот, он стал со мной заниматься. А потом… потом легче все пошло, но, знаешь, чувак, по секрету – ты акклиматизировался не в пример быстрее. Погоди, не сбивай. Думаешь, чего полковник вцепился в тебя? Ты станешь отличным офицером, но это все равно не твое, ты слишком… живой, что ли. Казарма, мундир, все по правилам, по расписанию, с девчонками напряженка, нет, нет. Что? И не мое тоже, да. У меня большие планы на будущее. Но я сейчас не о себе, я просто не хочу, чтобы ты застрял тут, Джей. Не делай то, о чем потом будешь жалеть, и да, у меня планы и на тебя! На гражданке, а ты как думал? Увидимся, конечно!

Дженсен наврал тогда, что они непременно увидятся. А может, ему что-то помешало встретить его, во всяком случае, когда Джаред по окончании службы высадился в порту Алерны и первым делом позвонил Дженсену его холодно приветствовал автоответчик. А потом, в течение нескольких месяцев, пока он устраивался в гражданской жизни, начал работать, записался слушателем на курсы МИСИ он так и не смог увидеться, или хотя бы поговорить с бывшим сержантом. 

Через три месяца после армии в его жизни появилась Женевьев, и обида на Дженсена отошла на задний план, а еще через несколько лет, когда он экстерном закончил МИСИ, и родился Томас, а потом и Сэм, жизнь его была такой заполненной и счастливой, что внезапный звонок из прошлого выбил из колеи. 

Это было так неожиданно, но Джаред узнал голос, и сердце сразу же тревожно забилось, ему показалось, что Дженсен – а это был он – испытывает боль. Он спросил, и как будто не было этих лет, пока они не виделись, так сразу снова плотно вошел в его жизнь этот человек, которого он считал другом:

– Что с тобой? Дженс, что с голосом? 

– Я… У меня небольшие… неприятности. Ты можешь приехать? 

Джаред прикинул, сколько раз в жизни ему приходилось слышать, чтобы Дженсен просил о чем-то. Ни разу. Явно случилось что-то серьезное, и разом стали неважны его ежедневные заботы, он уже прикидывал, как берет у Джеффа несколько дней за свой счет, и уже мысленно объясняет Женевьев, и целует на прощание перед дорогой Тома, а сам уже спрашивал:

– Ты где? Диктуй адрес, записываю. Алерна, больница Свя…Ты что, болен? Ладно, не перебиваю, где? Скоро буду, жди. 

Джаред, пока ехал в Алерну на пятичасовом экспрессе, успел осознать, насколько стремительно ворвался в его жизнь Дженсен, и еще что-то – определение, которое он никак не мог толком сформулировать. Но оно вертелось на языке, в памяти – как будто Дженсен «вернулся». Это было так странно…

Жена на его невнятный лепет – мне надо, Жен, ты понимаешь. Это же Дженсен, помнишь, я тебе рассказывал? Только внимательно посмотрела на него своими темными глазищами, сказала тихо:

– Я понимаю. Не надо пересказывать мне снова, я помню, дорогой. Ты должен поехать. 

И помогла собраться. И Джаред летел теперь на встречу с другом, которого не видел около десяти лет, сердце билось где-то в горле, его тошнило от волнения и беспокойства, и черт – он чувствовал себя дураком. Столько лет Дженсен знать его не хотел, а тут вдруг позвал, и Джаред мчится, даже толком не расспросив, что случилось, и чем он Дженсену может помочь. 

Джаред потихоньку, стыдясь самого себя, отслеживал, как мог, жизнь бывшего друга, и знал, что в общем, у того все нормально – жена, дочь, даже своя фирма. И он до сих пор был обижен, вернее, обида забылась было, а тут снова вспыхнула и расцвела, такая яркая, живая, свежая – почему Дженсен не захотел даже просто поговорить, увидеться, и ладно бы, если бы не было обещаний. 

Но сейчас было не до глупостей, и Джаред свою новую-старую острую обиду запихал поглубже, и в больницу прибежал встревоженный, и даже напуганный.  
Оказалось, о его приходе предупреждены, и его немедленно проводили в отдельную палату, где лежал Дженсен – Джаред уже успел узнать, что случилось. От сердца отлегло, хотя дела и впрямь были не очень хороши. 

Дженсен, конечно же, изменился. Джаред хотел сделать морду кирпичом, но не сумел, стоило Дженсену только раз взглянуть на него, и усмехнуться, и сказать тихо, едва слышно:

– Быстро ты. 

Джаред не мог контролировать лицо, просто стоял и смотрел – смотрел во все глаза, впитывал все новое, что появилось в облике друга, каждую новую морщинку около глаз, и да, Дженсен уже не был тем юнцом-сержантом – стройным, тонким-звонким – раздался, плечи широкие, перекатываются мышцы под тонкими рукавами пижамы, когда Дженсен поднимает руку, и Джаред крепко жмет протянутую ладонь. 

Печать усталости на лице, и тяжкое, невыносимое беспокойство и даже страх в глазах. Джаред и забыл уже, что хотел изобразить официальность и отстраненность, спросил сразу:

– Что? 

Но Дженсен не спешил, разглядывал его, и Джаред разволновался вдруг, и покраснел, Дженсен снова усмехнулся, предложил коротко:

– Садись.

Указал взглядом на стул, Джаред сел и требовательно уставился на Дженсена. 

Дженсен вдруг спросил:

– Все злишься? 

Джаред насупился, не сумел изобразить равнодушие, упрямо глянул сквозь челку:

– Неважно. 

– И ты не хочешь знать, почему?

Джаред задумался было, потом махнул рукой:

– Думаю, нет. Лучше скажи, что для тебя сделать? 

Дженсен вздохнул, и начал зачем-то объяснять:

– Так глупо все. На самом деле никаких серьезных причин. Просто жизнь, и все. А потом я как-то хотел встретиться, а у тебя сын только родился, ну и как-то так все. 

– Я так и подумал, – Джаред нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, пережидая острую, как тонкой иглой укололи, боль в сердце, и не веря – продолжая не верить, хотя почему нет? Скорее всего, так и было, он спросил с ноткой раздражения: – Дженс, сейчас это не важно. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? 

Дженсен непонятно на него посмотрел, нахмурившись, и Джаред понял, что тот сделал усилие, чтобы удержать рвущийся наружу вопрос. Но не спросил, только крепко сжал губы, на лице вновь проступила тщательно скрываемая тревога и лишь через полминуты заговорил:

– Ладно. Джаред, мне нужно… на самом деле, немногое. Возьми ключи, вон там, в тумбочке. Запиши адрес, – Дженсен продиктовал, потом продолжил: – В квартире, я думаю, никого нет, я звонил уже… много раз. Ты тщательно осмотри все, одежные шкафы, обувные, секретер. Где находятся документы. Я дам тебе шифр от сейфа. Потом позвоню.  
Джаред, уже догадываясь, хмуро спросил:

– Что я должен найти?

Дженсен помолчал, и с явным трудом сказал:

– Записку. Что-то такое. И если нет одежды и… ну, ты понимаешь. 

Джаред молча направился к выходу из палаты. 

 

Он быстро нашел дом, где проживал Дженсен, огромный муравейник из стекла и бетона, в самом центе города, быстро обследовал квартиру, нашел записку и медленно сел на диванчик в прихожей, не решаясь нарушать своим присутствием гробовую тишину роскошной пустой квартиры. Жены Эклза и дочери тут не было, и судя по записке, уже несколько дней. Джаред давил поднимающуюся в душе злость, злость была непонятно, на что, на кого. Он не мог злиться на жену Дженсена, потому что не знал сути проблемы – судя по записке, Дженсен не баловал семью своим вниманием. И все равно – злился, и злился на Дэннил. Эту злость нужно было в любом случае придушить, ненужную и глупую. От звонка Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул, сосчитал до трех и лишь потом отжал кнопку «принять вызов».

Голос звучал на грани, вот-вот и лопнет натянутая до предела струна, помогавшая держаться Дженсену:

– Нашел?

– Да. Она уехала.

– Что… Прочитай, что там написано. 

– Дженс…

– Давай, чувак. Не ссы, я боялся, что они погибли, или что-то в этом роде, так что это фигня все. Давай. 

Джаред откашлялся и, придав голосу максимальную отстраненность, отбарабанил:

– Дженсен, ты снова не сдержал свое обещание. Я так надеялась, что ты будешь сегодня с нами, на нашем двойном празднике, но тебя снова нет, и я теперь знаю, что так будет всегда. И, знаешь что? Я не хочу встречать все праздники с твоей фотографией, и стариться в одиночестве. Я устала быть одна. Желаю тебе удачи, Дженсен, и умоляю, не женись снова, ты сделаешь несчастной любую женщину. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять – ты не изменишься. Не ищи меня, прощай. Дэн. 

В трубке воцарилось молчание, Джаред прижимал трубку к уху, уже сбегая по бесконечной лестнице вниз, и проклиная себя, за то, что прочитал, не предназначенное ему, и причинил Дженсену боль, и хотел было выпалить, как он сожалеет, и еще кучу всяких лишних слов, как услышал прерывистый вздох. Встал, как вкопанный – во вздохе слышно было горькое облегчение, а потом Дженсен едва слышно сказал:

– Я выбирал им подарки, Дэнни и Элли, в этом гребаном супемаркете. А потом лифт сорвался, и я очнулся в больнице, через пару дней. Я… черт, я всегда пропускал эти праздничные даты, женщины придают им такое большое значение, а в этот раз я собирался заранее, я уже шел домой и тут… Я не успел. Она предупреждала, что не может так больше, да я и сам понимал, что надо больше уделять им внимания, и так совпало… И никто… Никто не знал, как ей позвонить, документов при мне не было, остались в машине, и телефон тоже, а потом, когда очнулся, было уже поздно. 

Джаред с трудом проглотил комок в горле и проговорил:

– Дурацкое невезение. Мы найдем… Я найду ее, и объясню, что ты не виноват, Дженс! Хочешь, я найду ее? 

Джаред прижимал нагревшуюся трубку к уху, и слушал дыхание Дженсена, а потом прозвучал его такой далекий и равнодушный голос:

– Не выйдет. Она слишком упряма. И если Дэн решила спрятаться, ее с собаками не найдешь. 

Дженсен отключил телефон, а потом, когда Джаред добрался до больницы, стало ясно, что известие о побеге жены его друга подкосило серьезно. Дженсен замкнулся в себе, и казалось, что он раскаивается в своей откровенности, и даже тяготится присутствием Джареда. Очень быстро как-то осунулся, явственней проступили морщинки, и тоска, иногда проглядывавшая в его глазах, не давала Джареду взять и спокойно уехать. Ему вроде как нечего было тут делать. Дженсен не гнал его, но и не рассказывал ничего о своей жизни, о целом огромном промежутке жизни почти в десять лет. Джаред на самом деле и не испытывал потребности узнать о том мире, в котором Дженсен жил, обо всех мелких подробностях, про секретаршу и любимый сорт пива, кофе и сигарет, про марку машины и сослуживцев, про работу жены и милые привычки дочери – он просто тупо хотел, чтобы этот его счастливый мир, который внезапно рассыпался, как карточный домик, чтобы он снова был. Пусть все будет, как раньше. И пусть они никогда больше не пересекутся, ему хватит и знания, что у его друга все в порядке, все хорошо.

Дженсен однажды – непривычно собранный и напряженный – вдруг заговорил с Джаредом, и лучше бы он молчал, потому что услышать такое Джаред был вовсе не готов.  
– Док назначил операцию через неделю. Джей, я хочу доверить тебе важное дело. 

От нехорошего предчувствия у Джареда свело желудок, он с трудом сглотнул и спросил севшим голосом:

– Что такое еще?

Ну и да, Дженсен заставил его пообещать что он, Джаред, позаботится о них, о Дэннил и Элли, но сперва, конечно, их нужно было найти. Джаред пообещал, что найдет, даже на другом конце света. И нет, сукин сын Дженсен не собирался подыхать. Просто мало ли, всякое может случиться. 

– Не смей, – прошипел Джаред, – вот просто – не смей, слышишь? Ты сам найдешь их, и все объяснишь, не смей делать это со мной.

Он уже почти ненавидел Дэннил, при всем том, что понимал каким говнюком был Дженсен – но, черт! Как она могла уйти? Семья – это тыл, крепкий тыл, так было у Джареда, и он с трудом представлял, как одиноко и холодно было бы ему вернись он в пустой дом, где не было бы Жен, не слышно было бы смеха и возни Тома и Сэм.  
Дженсен спокойно сказал:

– Ты найдешь их, я знаю. Джаред, прости, но я… не знаю, хватит ли у меня силы выбраться, я должен хотя бы так позаботиться о них. 

И чертов упрямый сукин сын Эклз вызвал своего адвоката, и еще нотариуса, и Джаред с удивлением узнал, что Дженсен не просто обеспечен, он богат.

На удивленное восклицание Джареда Дженсен пробормотал с горечью:

– Видишь, чем мне пришлось расплатиться. Не стоит оно того… 

А после всех необходимых подписей Джаред не в состоянии был больше созерцать сосредоточенное, пугающее в своей отстраненности серое лицо Дженсена, он выскочил вон и долго бродил по огромному мегаполису, глотая злые слезы, а потом влез в первый попавшийся по дороге бар и здорово напился, напился впервые за несколько лет.

Потом он часто пытался восстановить цепь событий, приведших его в конечном счете в полицейский участок, но воспоминания так и остались кусочками, пазлами. Со временем дыры заполнились рассказами других свидетелей, и в общем и в целом, Джаред всегда смущенно тер затылок и не знал, куда девать глаза, когда ему напоминали о том дне, или точнее, вечере. 

Ну да, он был зол, алкоголь, ранее всегда даривший благодушное настроение, в этот раз лишь накачивал организм бешеной, злой энергией, которая никак не могла найти выхода. Случайный собутыльник в форме охранника, долго и нудно рассказывал Джареду про начальника-мудака, а Джаред хмуро таращился в телевизор над стойкой бара и размышлял, где искать эту Дэннил, и, может быть, недостаточно усилий нескольких детективов, и нужно еще что-то сделать. Внезапно он ощутил толчок и прислушался с неудовольствием к своему соседу, тот указывал пальцем на экран:

– Видишь? Эта Олди, та самая, «Вечерний разговор» – прямой эфир. Олди Трелони. Горячая штучка. Ух, мы с ней…

Джаред присмотрелся к своему соседу. Не сказать, чтобы Джаред так уж разбирался в мужской красоте, но вполне себе, на такого могла посмотреть с удовольствием любая женщина. Джаред спросил с внезапным интересом:

– Серьезно? У вас было? 

Джаред выразительно поиграл бровями, и охранник довольно засмеялся:

– Ага. Вот прям сейчас она в студии, видишь того бедолагу? Которого типа жена бросила, а он такой, мол, совета просит. Они с ним два часа репетировали, я заглядывал в студию, прежде чем свалить, а там в каморке сидит типа жена – потом она выйдет… Скандалить будут, помирятся, слезы, сопли…

Охранник заржал, счастливый от возможности поделиться секретами кухни телевизионщиков, а у Джареда от предчувствия и какой-то странной, сумасшедшей идеи поджались пальцы на ногах, и он спросил, как в тумане, повернувшись к экрану:

– Жена бросила? Серьезно? Не может быть… 

– Да точно тебе говорю! Только они давно помирились, если вообще ссорились, а тут комедию ломают. 

Джаред оценивающе посмотрел на охранника, и уточнил:

– Так, говоришь, прямой эфир? Долго еще они будут разбираться? 

Охранник охотно ответил:

– Минут сорок еще. Передача час идет, сейчас вот он тут поет, видишь? Плачется, а потом…

– Так, понятно, – перебил Джаред и улыбнулся запнувшемуся охраннику, приобнял его за плечи, – слушай, ты классный чувак. Давай еще выпьем. Я тебе расскажу одну занятную историю, и угощу еще пивом, а сколько, ты говоришь, у вашего канала зрителей? Тридцать девять миллионов?! Ого, говоришь, один из самых крупных в стране? Ну, ты понимаешь, я так далек от всего этого. Не разбираюсь. Но мне кое-что нужно, и я надеюсь, ты мне поможешь. 

Они еще выпили. Потом еще. Джаред все время смотрел на часы, а еще он говорил, горячо и убедительно, и в какой-то момент его новый друг, Кейл, согласился ему помочь. А дальше все было как в дурном сне, в каком-то дурацком, ненормальном, сумасшедшем кошмаре, со смазанными лицами охранников, с длинным бегом по коридорам, потом залитая ослепительным светом софитов студия, и потрясенное лицо ведущей. А потом Джаред нес что-то, и удивлялся, почему его не выгнали сразу? Нет, пытались, конечно, но для Джареда в его том состоянии берсерка все нападавшие на него казались какими-то неубедительными и пассивными. И что-то, видимо, было такое в его лице, отчего взгляд ведущей смягчился, и из испуганного превратился в заинтересованный. 

Он находился в невероятном душевном напряжении в этот момент, и помнил, что говорил четко и ясно, но все же не так хорошо понимал, как действует на других людей. Потом, после, когда прошло довольно много времени, он набрался храбрости и посмотрел запись, сделавшую его знаменитым. Просмотрев, он почувствовал себя так, словно с него содрали кожу – таким обнаженным, звенящим, на сплошных эмоциях на таком накале он выглядел там, что страшно было смотреть. И зрелище было – не оторваться, он сам себя не узнавал, как будто это был не он, а какой-то другой, более сильный, более решительный, злой и отчаявшийся, и еще он казался там взрослее себя тогдашнего – таким серьезным и измученным он выглядел. А что он нес, господи, что он там нес, и отчего они все слушали? Почему не разбежались с воплями, это невольные заложники джаредова несчастья, подпитанного алкоголем. 

–Мисс Трелони, мне нужно пять минут вашего эфирного времени, ладно, хватит даже трех, или, может быть, одной.

– Что вы… вы с ума сошли! Что вы здесь делаете, кто вас пропустил? Охрана!

– Не суетитесь так, мисс, ваша охрана работает безукоризненно, просто вряд ли они имели дело с бывшим воякой СВА.

– Вы пьяны! Вы…

– Не преувеличивайте, всего лишь немного пива. Однако, мы теряем время.

– Вы террорист?

– Нет, но если вы не прекратите орать, я возьму вас в заложники. Выслушайте же меня, наконец… Парень, ты не прав, серьезно. Отдохни пока. Так, кто еще хочет пиздюлей? Вам лучше выслушать меня, мисс, пока я кому-нибудь случайно не свернул шею, мисс, вы же такая умная, неужели не понимаете, как взлетят ваши рейтинги, если вы сможете уговорить сумасшедшего добровольно уйти, мне нужно всего лишь совсем немного времени, я должен сказать!

– Пусть уже говорит, чертов псих, полиция едет, мисс Трелони, отойдите от него подальше, как камеры все еще работают?! Послушайте, мистер, как вас там? Что вы хотите? 

– Ну вот, сразу бы так. Дорогая мисс Трелони, я всегда любил ваши прямые эфиры, ладно, это была шутка. Но зато поклонницей вашего шоу наверняка является моя любимая жена, это вполне может быть, она смотрит такие шоу. И если она меня сейчас видит, мне не избежать взбучки. Жен, дорогая, – Джаред посмотрел в камеру, – прости, не было другого выхода. Я уверен, мисс Трелони, популярность вашей передачи просто взлетит до небес в любом случае, что бы я не сделал, но мне нужно сказать очень важное. У меня есть друг. Может, не самый лучший, потому что лучшие друзья видятся чаще, чем раз в десять лет, но он такая задница, что вечно занят, и в этом проблема, понимаете? Я могу это пережить, мы прошли вместе многое, служили в СВА, это почти как семья, и я терплю, что этот говнюк не давал о себе знать, жизнь, она такая штука, не всегда бывает так, как хочется. Но у него есть жена, и понятное дело, жена не хочет жить с фотографией на тумбочке, особенно когда появился ребенок, нет, я не говорю лишнее. Я почти подошел к сути. Как его зовут? Его – Дженсен, бывший сержант СВА, Дженсен Эклз, ее – Дэннил. Девичья фамилия Харрис, еще у нее есть второе имя – Эльта. Недавно мой друг пообещал, что на день рождения дочери, и одновременно юбилей совместной жизни он обязательно будет дома. Дэнни, если бы служила в армии, я уверен, сейчас бы ходила в чине не меньше полковника, есть в ней стержень, понимаете к чему я клоню? Я хоть никогда не видел ее, но судя по всему, она сильная женщина. Если Дженсен пообещал – он должен был сделать. Но он не приехал, и она ушла. Откуда ей было знать, что Дженсен действительно не мог? Он… Ребята, дайте мне договорить. Черт, откуда вы такие? Отвали, парень, я еще не все…

– Ты уже все сказал, парень, и знаешь, пить надо все-таки меньше. Что такое? Вы в своем уме? Он ворвался в студию, и вырубил несколько охранников! Мисс Трелони, вы уверены? Хорошо, еще две минуты.

– Спасибо. На самом деле спасибо. Я почти все рассказал, и большое вам человеческое спасибо, за то, что позволяете мне закончить. Что помешало моему другу прийти? Произошел несчастный случай, сорвался лифт в шахте супермаркета, где Дженсен покупал подарки для Дэнни и Элли. – Джаред посмотрел в экран, – Дэн, вернись, пожалуйста. Ты ему сейчас очень нужна. Ему через неделю будут делать операцию, и один бог знает, сможет ли он ходить, и захочет ли бороться. Он ни за что не позовет тебя сам, не будет искать, вы оба стоите друг друга, упрямые, как мулы, но, Дэн, ты ведь любишь его. Ну пускай я не знаю тебя, но я знаю его, и знаю достаточно – он не мог промахнуться в выборе женщины. И ты не найдешь такого второго. Подозреваю, из-за тебя мы с Дженсеном так долго не виделись, жены никогда не любят друзей мужа, но сейчас не до этих глупостей. И ты знаешь, ты ведь знаешь, как он любит тебя и дочь. Ты не можешь так просто взять и бросить все, не будь сукой, Дэнни, вернись! Ты предала его, Дэн! Ты не должна была уходить, черт возьми, ты ведь знаешь, какой он! Лучший, самый, да отвалите от меня, я сам уйду, Дэнни, не будь же сукой, слышишь? Скажите ей… Что? Как зовут? Дэн, ее зовут Дэннил, найдите ее, скажите ей, пусть…

 

А потом была ночь в полицейском участке, пожилой офицер нудно добивался от него какого-то признания, а потом короткий сон – и утром он проснулся с ужасной головной болью, сухостью во рту и камнем на душе – и знаменитым на всю страну. 

Он казался сам себе выпотрошенным, как будто он выложился весь, без остатка, до донышка, выпит был досуха. Джаред помнил смутно, что происходило вчера, но до конца не верил, что он – сделал это, пока в камере не появился его адвокат. О том, что это – его адвокат, и что наняла его армия СВА – Джаред узнал с его первых слов, и от него же узнал, что стал знаменит.

Оказалось, этот чертов «Вечерний разговор» у Трелони был довольно таки популярной передачей, а после того, как все новостные каналы показали лицо Джареда крупным планом с забибиканной фразой «Вернись, сучка!» – Джаред не помнил такого, но оказалось, когда его выволакивали из студии, он орал именно это – просто невероятное количество людей узнало о существовании в этом мире бывшего сержанта Дженсена Эклза, о его сбежавшей жене, о трагическом происшествии в супермаркете и, главное, о ненормальном друге этого бывшего сержанта. 

Не сказать, что это известие обрадовало Джареда. К тупому отчаянию прибавилось трусливое желание забиться куда-нибудь, спрятаться на необитаемом острове, подальше от всех, от всего. То, что рассказывал мистер Бьюрри – было ужасно. Джаред даже лицо ладонями закрыл, при известии о том, что чуть не вся армия – и откуда узнали? Неужели все бравые вояки смотрят слезливое шоу для домохозяек? – выражает поддержку Джареду, и что у полицейского участка уже дежурят два десятка журналистов, и так же кучка его сторонников – сторонников? О, господи, нет – и сторонники эти размахивают плакатами, с требованиями свободы для него. 

– О, черт… – простонал Джаред и с детской надеждой взглянул на адвоката: – А можно это как-то остановить? 

Мистер Бьюрри с достоинством погладил свою папку и спросил:

– Мистер Падалеки, разрешите в первую очередь спросить. Вы действительно преследовали цель найти миссис Эклз? Или у вас были какие-то другие мотивы так эксцентрично выступить на центральном телевидении? 

– Я хотел найти ее, – растерянно подтвердил Джаред.

Адвокат побарабанил пальцами, задумчиво пожевал губу, изрек:

– Я с самого начала поверил вам – вы были очень искренни и убедительны. Я смогу доказать, что вы находились в крайнем душевном волнении, но то, что вы были пьяны, может сыграть против вас. Хм, мне понятно, что вы не замышляли нападение и прорыв в студию заранее, и это тоже неплохо… У вас очень много сочувствующих, и я надеюсь… Хм… 

– Мистер Бьюрри, что мне грозит? – спросил Джаред, и затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

– Ну… Как максимум три года, как минимум полгода, или штраф, но, я думаю, смогу добиться для вас условного срока. 

– О господи, – снова простонал Джаред, осознавая, что вполне может попасть на годы в тюрьму.

Скоро адвокат ушел, и Джареду осталось утешаться тем, что эта его акция поможет отыскать Дэннил.

– Джааред! Ну Джаред, ты что заснул там? Джаред, открывай же! – требовательный голос Меган вывел Джареда из задумчивости.  
Джаред закрыл ноут, и, согнав слегка смущенную улыбку с лица, направился к двери – нет, положительно, в этом доме невозможно было найти спасения от его вездесущей сестрицы. 

Не успел Джаред открыть дверь, как она ворвалась, переворошила книги на столе, потрогала статуэтки, провела пальчиком по ножнам кинжала на стене, рухнула в его любимое кресло и потянулась открывать ноут, и все это время не переставала болтать:

– Звонила Дэннил, только что, сказала, что они немного задержатся. Ну не надо так хмуриться! Приедут к восьми, Дженсен нашел какого-то очень выгодного клиента, но они непременно, непременно будут, может быть, она приедет с Элли пораньше, а потом Дженсен, ну хочешь, хочешь сам с ним поговори? Я наберу, Джей, не злись, пожалуйста. Ну Джаред, что ты? Вы же виделись дня три назад? 

– Неважно. Это совсем другое, и ты это знаешь, – буркнул Джаред. Настроение и впрямь испортилось.

Меган замолчала, потом сокрушенно вздохнула, но долго находиться в спокойном состоянии она не могла, встрепенулась и заявила:

– Пойду, поищу Жен, она обещала мне рецепт того пирога с ананасами, еще с прошлого дня рождения…  
Джаред проводил ее задумчивым взглядом, снова сел в кресло. 

Действительно, после эпического появления Джареда на центральном ТВ, найти Дэннил оказалось не трудно – делом чести посчитали помочь в розысках не только представители СВА, но и полиция, и даже домохозяйки, и еще очень много людей. Впрочем, достаточно было уже армейских ищеек – той же разведки, они в один миг отыскали Дэннил, и Джаред был рад, что находился в то время в заключении, и разъяренная миссис Эклз не могла добраться до него, при всем желании. 

Джаред вполне понимал злость молодой женщины. Новостные каналы показали ее фотографию, и даже видео, так что ее многие узнавали, и бормотали отчего-то под нос непонятное «сучка, вернись», а некоторые пытались с ней сфотографироваться или взять автограф. А потом к ней заявились люди с незапоминающимися лицами в штатском, и рассказали, и даже показали удивленной женщине запись с выступлением Джареда. 

Надо ли говорить, что несправедливое и необдуманное высказывание Джареда, это самое липучее «сучка» преследовало ее потом долгие годы. Джаред вообще считал, что легко отделался. Дэннил его не убила, но скорее всего этого убийства в состоянии аффекта не произошло потому, что Джаред был вне досягаемости Дэн. А потом она остыла, и даже примирилась с Джаредом. Ну, правда, произошло это очень нескоро. 

И надо отдать ей должное – узнав, что с мужем случилось несчастье, собралась в один миг и полетела назад, даже не сдала билеты на авиалайнер. Не успела сбежать, как собиралась, в чертову дыру на краю света. К слову сказать, если бы парни в неприметной одежде опоздали бы хоть на день – Дэн никогда бы не нашли, Джаред это узнал позже, гораздо позже. 

А тогда он сидел уже две недели в предварительном заключении, и тосковал. Что-то как будто надломилось в нем после этой безумной эскапады, и даже прогнозы адвоката о скором освобождении не радовали. Не радовало даже известие, что Дэн вернулась к мужу, Дженсена удачно прооперировали и есть все шансы, что он сможет ходить. Немного утешил приезд Жен, но едва увидев ее в комнате свиданий, Джаред чуть не пустил слезу, сказывалось напряжение последних дней. 

Она тихонько гладила его по спине, пока он крепко сжимал в ее объятиях, как будто боялся, что она исчезнет, и повторяла успокаивающе:

– Ну, тише, тише, все хорошо. 

А Джаред жаловался ей куда-то в макушку, вдыхая душистый запах волос:

– Я думал, ты меня убьешь, Жен. Я такой дурак, натворил дел…

Жен осторожно высвободилась, посмотрела снизу вверх, заглянула своими темными глазами как будто прямо в душу, и словно погладила его изнутри, даря спокойствие и уверенность:

– Ну что ты. Ты молодец. Успокойся, дорогой.

– Ты не сердишься? Как там Том, Сэм? Джефф, наверно, уволит меня? Я не вернулся вовремя, Жен, я так подвел тебя и детей. 

Женевьев протянула руку, и Джаред обеими руками ухватился за ее ладошку, как утопающий за соломинку. 

– Том гордится тобой, – произнесла Женевьев, ободряюще улыбаясь, – Саманта скучает. Джефф звонил, передал денег, и сказал, если понадобится еще – позвонить, и нет, он не уволил тебя. Ты теперь герой, Джей, они все за тебя так переживают. Весь город, они без конца звонят, и говорят, что ты… ты сделал все правильно.

Последние слова Женевьев произнесла не совсем уверенно и посмотрела на Джареда с укоризной, покачав головой. Джаред смущенно повесил голову, и как мальчишка, начал ковырять ботинком в бетонном полу, бормоча:

– Ну… Жен, я, да… Облажался. Но оно как-то само… И эта Дэн, знаешь, я просто хотел… 

Отпускала, боль отступала, Джаред не мог насмотреться на жену, она даже спросила растерянно:

– Что ты так смотришь?

Джаред покачал головой:

– Не знаю. Как-то по-новому начинаешь ценить все, когда здесь посидишь, подумаешь. Я… Я так люблю тебя.

Хотелось сказать многое: как страшно ему было осознавать, что в результате его глупости он мог потерять ее, и детей. Ну вдруг бы Женевьев решила, как Дэн, оставить его, от смешной гордости и обиды, и потом страдали бы все, и как он примерил это одиночество на себя, и не смог вынести самой мысли – быть одному, вернуться в пустой дом. А еще рассказать, как ему было страшно за Дженсена, и как это все странно: вдруг – снова, как будто и не расставались, и дорог ему этот человек как близкий, как будто он часть его, его жизни, его судьбы – нужная часть, которой не хватало. И это, наверно, неправильно? Черт его знает – такая была каша в голове. И как хорошо, что она приехала, и стало немного светлее на душе, не так тяжко и пусто, как будто он сделал непоправимую ошибку, и все, все плохо. Ну может, он и добился чего хотел, но такой ценой и с таким риском, что выгорело все внутри, и только сейчас пришел страх и недоумение – как он мог так рисковать. Хотя нет, не жалел, ни секунды не жалел о том, что сделал. Но нельзя было это объяснить все так просто и понятно, и он сказал только банальное «я тебя люблю» и Женевьев снова улыбнулась, и ответила:

– Я тоже, дорогой. Все будет хорошо, не переживай так.

С ее приездом все задвигалось быстрее, неповоротливая машина правосудия заскрипела своими суставами, зашевелилась, и вскоре состоялся суд, где Джареду дали условно год, и то, что творилось в суде и вокруг здания суда повергло Джареда в шок. Он не ожидал такого столпотворения и такой поддержки, и он даже немного вышел из уныния, и пришел к выводу, что отчасти толпам неожиданных фанатов он обязан таким быстрым рассмотрением своего дела. Он даже немного воспрял духом, таким мощным потоком лились на него из зала суда сочувствие и приязнь. Сам он чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым, перед женой, перед мисс Трелони, которую так напугал, перед людьми в студии, которые сейчас дружно защищали его, даже перед охранником, потерявшим работу, и перед супругами Эклз, последнее особенно тяготило его. 

Дженсена на суде не было, да он и не мог быть – проходил реабилитацию в клинике Мейсо после операции, жена, разумеется, была с ним. Уезжая на пятичасовом экспрессе назад в Миксо, Джаред снова погрузился в уже ставшее привычным состояние опустошенности и тихой тоски. Он не мог объяснить отчего это с ним происходит, почему наворачиваются слезы, и хочется выть, ведь все закончилось хорошо, у Дженсена, и у него, и это здорово. Он мрачно смотрел в окно, глядя на мелькающие с бешеной скоростью деревья-мосты-дороги-дома, держал за руку Женевьев, и никак не могу унять боль, занозой засевшей в сердце.

Женевьев как будто чувствовала его состояние, не трогала и не теребила его, и Джаред благодарен был ей за это. Он повернулся к жене, и спросил с усталостью:

– Жен, что со мной такое? Я не понимаю. Мне так плохо. 

Женевьев вывернула ладошку из его захвата и накрыла его руку своей, спросила:

– Может, стоило все-таки тебе сходить к Дженсену перед отъездом?

Джаред даже отшатнулся:

– Нет, ты что. Там же его жена, она меня загрызет. Ну и вообще… 

Женевьев мягко улыбнулась:

– Жену я бы взяла на себя. Ты бы попрощался с ним. Хочешь, вернемся? 

Джаред не задумываясь, покачал головой:

– Нет. Это… Это не то все. Да и зачем. Хотел бы, сам позвонил, нет, я не могу. Вернуться не могу, и понять, что не так – тоже. 

– Подумай, – предложила Женевьев и, помолчав, добавила: – Ты должен сам понять, что происходит.

Джаред угрюмо посмотрел на нее, сказал:

– Такое впечатление, что ты знаешь. 

Женвеьев все так же спокойно ответила:

– Скажи вслух. Подумай, расскажи, и не бойся, не пытайся обмануть себя.

Джаред молчал долго, покраснели кончики ушей и зарозовели щеки, он выдавил с трудом:

– Я люблю его. Да? 

Женевьев совершенно спокойно кивнула, и от этого что-то болезненное, колкое, словно немного отпустило внутри, и Джаред продолжил, уже легче, с ноткой удивления:

– Почему ты не удивляешься и не злишься? 

– Почему я должна злиться? Джей, ты мне с момента нашей встречи все время рассказывал про своего лучшего друга. Ты, может быть, не замечал, но для меня он уже как член семьи, ты все время говоришь «а Дженс сказал бы так, или сделал бы это». Сейчас, после стольких лет это не так сильно заметно, или я уже привыкла, но, Джаред. Я знала всегда, что ты любишь его. 

– Но это же, наверно, неправильно? – Джаред был растерян, ему вдруг стало легко, но и странно, и он смотрел во все глаза на жену, как будто видел ее в первый раз, и удивлялся, откуда в молодой женщине эта мудрость, или – что это? Как можно было назвать такое вот отсутствие ревности, собственнического инстинкта.  
Женевьев ответила вопросом на вопрос:

– Ты ведь любишь меня? 

– Конечно, – Джаред даже возмутился, а Женевьев продолжала:

– Любишь детей. Это даже не обсуждается, стоит только взглянуть на тебя, когда ты с ними, ты светишься. Ты любишь своих собак, и у тебя были слезы на глазах, когда Сэди сломала лапку, ты нес ее на руках всю дорогу до клиники. Ты любишь своих родителей, сестру, брата, и даже Джеффа, своего начальника. Ты ведь сожалел, что подвел его, Джей, когда попал в тюрьму. Это все любовь, проявления любви. Неужели ты думаешь, это – неправильно? Любовь есть мир, любовь правит миром, без любви нельзя жить. Твоего щедрого сердца хватает на всех, а сколько кому досталось – ну, это другое. И, Джаред, странно полагать, что ты только отдаешь, как солнце свет, любовь – она возвращается. Подумай об этом, хорошо? Посмотри, как они все тебя любят, все, кто окружают тебя. Нельзя быть таким слепым, Джей. 

Джаред с трудом сглотнул и рискнул спросить, получилось хрипло:

– И Дженсен? 

И Дженсен тоже отвечает? Тоже? 

– Конечно, – уверенно ответила Женевьев. 

Джаред смотрел в окно, и думал, почему тогда он не видит этого? Не чувствует этого тепла? И почему ему нужно именно это солнце, чтобы ощутить и других, ощутить радость жизни и почему это вдруг стало так важно. Женевьев, наверное, права, но ему хватило бы одного звонка и десятка слов – привет, все хорошо, рад был тебя увидеть – и даже «спасибо» не обязательно. Хватило бы, чтобы поверить, что он нужен, хотя бы на десятую долю так, как ему самому нужен был этот чертов Дженсен.

Требовательно зазвенел телефон, Джаред поднял трубку. Старший брат поздравил не так многословно, как его жена, Джаред долго, улыбаясь, слушал ее щебет и кивал головой, как будто она могла его увидеть:

– Да, спасибо, конечно, буду. Жду, приходите, к семи. Дженсен? Обещал, только немного задержится. Что? Нет, нет, не надо приходить позже, а как договаривались, и нет, я не обижусь, что? Да, к семи. 

Джаред положил трубку и прислушался. Где-то с первого этажа доносился звонкий голосок Сэм, слышались смех Томаса и еще музыка, а на подъездной дорожке к дому остановился автомобиль и запиликал клаксон. Джаред поспешил вниз, но когда спустился, в холле уже находились все члены семьи, включая Мэган. 

– Кто бы это мог быть? 

– Для гостей рано. 

Женевьев открыла дверь, и все дружно воскликнули:

– Чад! 

Чад польщено улыбнулся и прижал крепче к себе сверток, обернутый в блестящую подарочную бумагу. 

– А где тут именинник? 

Джаред шагнул вперед и тут же оказался в объятиях друга. Сверток у него немедленно отобрала и унесла куда-то Меган, за ней умчались любопытные дети, а Джаред отстранился.

– Заматерел, чувак, еще шире стал. Стероиды что ли жрешь? – ухмыльнулся Джаред, с удовольствием рассматривая цветущую физиономию Чада.

– Наоборот, - скис Чад, – Соф посадила на диету, заставляет есть одни салаты. Скажи, Джей, я разве похож на корову? Я хочу мяса, а она… Надеюсь, сегодня она не сумеет мне помешать поесть по-человечески.

– А где же она? – улыбаясь, спросил Джаред.

– Будет, она сейчас прическу себе делает. Устал за ней полдня таскаться и сбежал. А Дженс? Его нет еще? 

Джаред хмыкнул, и терпеливо ответил на без конца повторяющийся вопрос: 

– Пока нет, но обязательно будет. 

Джаред взглянул на часы – до прихода гостей оставалось еще часа два, но Чад – это Чад, приходит, когда захочет. 

– Ладно, – решил Джаред, – пойдем на задний двор, посидим на воздухе с пивом. 

Обрадованный, Чад пошел первым к черному ходу, Джаред заглянул на кухню, и достал из холодильника две запотевшие, холодные бутылочки пива. А потом они сидели под деревьями, покачиваясь на широких качелях под тентом, и Джаред вполуха слушал разглагольствования Чада, и снова вспоминал.

Женевьев в конечном счете оказалась права, все возвращалось, может быть, не сразу. Иногда даже с очень большим запозданием. Но возвращалось, да.  
Где-то через полгода после путешествия в столицу, когда уже все улеглось, и Джаред успокоился, и уже не чувствовал себя таким глубоко несчастным, и жизнь потекла по-прежнему – воскресную тишину утра разорвал звонок в дверь. Вставать не хотелось, так хорошо было в нагретой кровати, и так уютно сопела ему в ухо Женвьев, но настойчивый гость не уходил, все звонил и звонил. Жен проснулась, толкнула его коленом, пробормотала:

– Ну, Джаред.

Подразумевая: сходи уже, открой, ты же видишь – этот упрямый человек никуда не уйдет, поэтому ты лучше открой, и вежливо отправь его, а потом возвращайся досыпать. И даже не думай, что встану я. К тому же тебе скоро гулять с собаками. 

Как услышав непроизнесенную Женевьев речь, в спальню ворвались собаки и начали, повизгивая, вертеться рядом, вставать на задние лапки и тыкаться Джареду мокрыми носами в лицо. Джаред еще толком не проснувшись, бормоча под нос ругательства, пошел открывать.

Дженсен – а это был он – стоял на крыльце, в дорогом сером пальто, но без шапки, свежий, с порозовевшей от утренней осенней прохлады кожей, гладко выбритый, совсем другой, не такой, каким Джаред помнил его в больнице. И если бы не трость, на которую Дженсен опирался – ничто не напоминало о несчастном случае. На подъездной дорожке, засыпанной желтыми листьями, стояло, отливая серебром, умопомрачительной красоты произведение автомобильного искусства.  
Джаред увидел это все разом, и задохнулся, и от осеннего ледяного ветра, и от неожиданности, и потрясения, и сразу осознал, что стоит тут в одной фланелевой пижаме, и тапочках, и неловко отчего-то, и еще страшно. 

Настороженное ожидание сразу сменилось удовлетворенным блеском в глазах Дженсена, как будто он увидел то, что хотел. Усмехнулся, только уголками губ, и сказал всего-то:

– Ну привет, Джаред. Можно войти? 

Джаред растерянно попятился, запахнул пижаму, пробормотал:

– Да…

Дженсен чуть заметно прихрамывая, вошел в холл, и захлопнул дверь, и снова посмотрел на него, и Джаред отчетливо прочитал на лице Дженсена тщательно маскируемую неуверенность. Оцепенев от этого открытия, Джаред продолжал пялиться на неожиданного гостя, пока Дженсен не спросил:

– Дальше холла не пустишь? 

Джаред опомнился, засуетился:

– Проходи, я просто не ожидал. Трость? Тебе помочь? Нет? Ты хорошо выглядишь, очень, – И после, когда помог снять Дженсену пальто и проводил в гостиную, опасливо спросил:

– А Дэннил… где? 

Дженсен легко рассмеялся. Мягкий, такой знакомый смех, по которому он, Джаред, оказывается, здорово соскучился. Он даже забыл, о чем спросил, наслаждаясь звуками этого голоса, и когда Дженсен, отсмеявшись, спросил:

– Боишься ее?

Джаред не сразу сообразил:

– Кого? А… – смущенно почесал затылок и признался, – есть немного. 

– Это правильно, – прозвучало самодовольно и сочувствующе одновременно, и они рассмеялись уже оба. 

 

А потом появилась эта неловкость, которая бывает, когда давно не виделись, и есть что сказать, но боишься, и подбираешь правильные слова, а потом и вовсе молчишь, потому что правильных слов не бывает. Правильно, это когда не думаешь, и говоришь, и слова льются потоком, а когда осторожничаешь и выбираешь – нет легкости и откровенности. Но Дженсен старался, Джаред только глаза таращил в удивлении – старался пробить барьер отчужденности, и постепенно, раз за разом, ему это удавалось. Улыбка, шутка, смех, старые подколки, армейские шуточки, а потом немного пива, и вот они уже идут по осеннему парку. В спящем утреннем городе так мало прохожих, пахнет дымом и Джаред пинает листья и искоса посматривает на Дженсена и беспокоится – не трудно ли ему идти после операции, и давно ли он встал на ноги? Но они почему-то обходят эту тему, Дженсен не говорит ему ничего о том, что было после феерического выступления Джареда на ТВ, о жене и дочери, ничего. Но выглядит, Джаред отмечает это сразу – уверенным, таким, как будто у него все хорошо. Джаред первым решился, и спросил:

– У тебя все хорошо с Дэннил?

Задумавшийся Дженсен откликнулся не сразу:

– А? – Потом кивнул, и сказал спокойно: – Все хорошо, да. Я ее оставил в гостинице. 

Осознав, что опасная Дэннил находится не в столице, а в непосредственной близости от него, Джаред встал, как вкопанный, и во все глаза уставился на Дженсена:

– Она здесь? Мне не послышалось? 

Дженсен остановился тоже, и сказал через паузу:

– Джаред. Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Что, опять? 

Дженсен так улыбнулся, что у Джареда жаром занялись щеки, он зачастил:

– Ну то есть, я не… Но что ты… Черт! Дэннил здесь! Как ты уломал ее, эту столичную штучку? И что ты хочешь? 

Дженсен все продолжал, сукин сын, улыбаться, светился весь, и Джареда от непонятного предчувствия немного затошнило. Он с трудом сглотнул и спросил:

– Ну что такое?

– Хочу, чтобы ты помог мне выбрать дом, – как ни в чем не бывало заявил Дженсен. 

Джаред смотрел и молчал, а Дженсен ткнул рукой в перчатке в синевшую вдали среди золота листьев крышу: - Что думаешь насчет этого? 

– Дженс, – медленно сказал Джаред, и Дженсен вдруг сорвался, слетела с него наигранная беспечность, полыхнули огнем глаза, он сделал шаг к Джареду, тяжело опираясь на трость, надвинутся на него, заговорил горячо и как-то зло:

– Ну что – Дженс? Да, я так решил. Я так хочу. Почему нет? Врачи рекомендовали поубавить темп. Дэн говорит я не живу, я сгораю. А я, может, не умею по-другому, но надо научиться, если я хочу жить, а я хочу. Я все время думал – впереди куча времени, и я успею это и то, и другое, и ты не думай, что я забыл свое обещание там, тогда в армии, ни хрена не забыл, и помню. Но я все время слишком тороплюсь, и хочу успеть все, и самое важное откладываю, но выходит так, что я могу и не успеть сделать это самое главное. Сейчас я хочу сделать шаг назад, и начать снова, по-другому. У меня ведь есть еще немного времени, я хочу не потерять то, что у меня еще есть. Ты, Дэн, Элли. Что? 

Дженсен смотрел ему в глаза, с каким-то отчаянным упрямством, и Джаред потрясенно смотрел на него и понимал – да, Жен права. И даже не это главное, что тебе возвратится то, что отпускаешь, а то, что да – можно торопиться, изо всех сил спешить жить и не успеть. Не успеть сделать главного, не увидеть, не ценить листву под ногами, холодный ветер, ласкающий разгоряченное лицо, плечо друга рядом – это же мелочь, это еще будет. Но нельзя переписать куски жизни, что-то не успел, что-то сделал неправильно, что-то отложил на потом, и прошло, закончилось время, останется лишь сожаление, если еще успеешь почувствовать его, а не умрешь внезапно, раздавленный в искореженной кабине лифта. 

– Ничего, – Джаред прошептал, пропал куда-то голос, и это самое чувство, похожее на любовь не позволяло взять и обнять – и прижаться головой к голове, лбом упереться в лоб, вцепиться в предплечья, и сказать просто: «Чувак, все будет, все будет, не надо так!»

Не позволяло, потому что больше любви был страх – обидеть, нечаянно, неловко, вдруг не так поймет, испугается, или бог знает что подумает.  
Дженсен остывал уже, и неловко отодвинулся. Споткнулся, трость упала, и тут Джареду ничего не оставалось, как крепко схватить его за талию:

– Держись. 

Дженсен слабо, благодарно улыбнулся ему, и доверчиво стоял, не вырывался, опираясь на него, и вот тут, совсем неожиданно, на Джареда снизошло умиротворение. По-другому не скажешь – именно снизошло. Он стоял посреди пустынной аллеи, придерживал Дженсена за талию и слегка прижимал его к себе. Под их ногами в желтых пятнах листьев валялась трость, и Джаред разглядывал близкие веснушки на коже Дженсена и думал немного отстраненно, что в голову лезут какие-то невозможные пустяки. Обиды, какая глупость. Глупости это все. Нельзя тратить жизнь на сомнения и обиды, и если Дженсен так стоит, и так смотрит, и так мягко улыбается, и в глазах его свет и тихая печаль – он не может, просто не может обидеться на Джареда. 

– Слушай, – внезапно прозревший Джаред теперь чувствовал необходимость как можно скорее привести друга в хорошее расположение духа. 

– М-м? 

– Мне отчего-то кажется, что ты уже купил дом, Дженс. 

По едва дрогнувшим в усмешке губам Джаред понял, что угадал, и возмущенно засопел. 

Дженсен опустил ресницы и все улыбался, но в лицо Джареду не смотрел, и делал слабые попытки отстраниться.  
Джаред не стал его удерживать, и тот неожиданно ловко нагнулся, подхватил трость, встал перед ним, задрав подбородок, и нагло заявил:

– Ну, типа того. 

– Ах, ты… – восхищенно пробормотал Джаред, удивляясь его ловкости, и запоздало соображая, нужна ли вообще была его помощь. Или Дженсен специально сделал это, с целью… Хм, чтобы Джаред расслабился? Размяк? Почувствовал себя героем? Сукин сын Дженс.

Джаред посмотрел на синюю крышу и уточнил:

– Этот купил? 

Дженсен неуверенно посмотрел в ту же сторону.

– Ну… Кажется, да. Я еще не ориентируюсь тут, пойдем, посмотрим.

Они медленно двинулись по аллее к дому, перебрасываясь репликами.

– Ну ты и жук! А если бы я поверил? Ты так и водил бы меня за нос? Сам давно купил, а мне… А как ты его купил?

– Через объявление. И мне и Дэн понравился.

– Ох ты, черт! Дэн.

– Чего ты? Зря ты, между прочим, назвал ее штучкой. Она где только со мной не была, пока Элли не родилась. 

– Еще скажи, что это она предложила.

– Ну, не совсем. Мы просто искали маленький уютный городок. Она не возражала против этого. 

– Даже когда узнала, что я здесь живу?

– Она давно мечтала до тебя добраться. Я не мог отказать любимой женщине. 

– Тоже мне, друг называется! Готов отдать меня ей на растерзание! 

– Ничего, потерпишь. Ей до сих пор в спину шипят «сучка»…

Джаред не сразу осознал и поверил, что Дженс и правда вернулся. Вернулся в его жизнь, стал ее частью, такой необходимой частью. И как же его не хватало, понятно стало только сейчас. Удивительно – как легко вошел он в жизнь городка, вписался непринужденно, как будто всегда тут был, и больше всего Джареда поражало именно это умение Дженсена – быть к месту, быть нужным и важным. Вспоминался отчего-то Джареду герой из старой киноистории «День сурка», только Дженсен, в отличие от киношного героя, мгновенно очаровал весь город без всяких репетиций-повторений одного и того же безумно длинного дня. Он пришел, как вернулся на свое место, и Джаред подозревал иногда со щемящей ревнивой тоской в сердце – так же легко и изящно Дженсен впишется везде, в любом месте, и везде будет сразу принят, и так же легко он может уйти.  
Джаред и не обижался, что ему, почти старожилу, пришлось прожить здесь около десяти лет, а он все еще ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды и слышал реплики «чужак». И миссис Роуз не придерживала для него, как для Дженсена, свой последний яблочный пирог, и бармен Рик не улыбался ему так приветливо, а Дженсену и улыбался и кивал, и, кажется, рад был бы с ним перекинуться словечком. Джаред не ревновал, он просто отмечал все эти мелкие события, и тихо млел от удовольствия, и тайной гордости, как будто это была его заслуга, а не личное обаяние Дженсена. 

Еще Джаред пропустил, как легко, словно кот на мягких лапках, Дженсен проскользнул в его семейную жизнь. Только что не было кота, и вот он здесь, лежит, уютно свернувшись клубочком в хозяйском кресле. И как будто был тут всегда, и дети теребят и гладят его, а он громко тарахтит, и следит янтарным глазом за растерянным хозяином, не решающимся согнать его с любимого места. Джаред привык к бесконечным вопросам – а где дядя Дженсен? А когда он приедет? А Элли, Элли он привезет? А поехали, нет, лучше мы сами сходим, тут же недалеко, ну па-а-ап, мы через парк, мы быстро! 

Вопросы про Дженсена преследовали его, как будто тот и впрямь был членом его семьи, и он нисколько не сердился. 

Джаред волновался ровно полминуты, когда знакомил Женевьев с Дженсеном. Потом он уже с изумлением наблюдал, как они обмениваются церемонными улыбками, и вежливыми замечаниями о погоде, и нет, они не стали друзьями. Ровно как и Джаред так и не чувствовал себя никогда свободно при железной леди, миссис Эклз. Каждый из них в этом немного странном симбиозе, союзе четырех, существовал в своем мире, и одновременно в орбите друг друга, и эти миры не сталкивались, а мирно сосуществовали, и казалось, нельзя выдернуть из этой структуры ни одно действующее лицо, чтобы сразу не почувствовалось, что отчаянно не хватает именно этого человека.  
И это была отдельная история, как осторожно сближались два мира – Джареда и Дэннил. Особенно запомнился Джареду их первый день, тот день, когда Дженсен впервые приехал в их город, и они отправились на поиски купленного дома. Они нашли тогда дом, и осмотрели его, а потом они пошли в гостиницу к Дэннил. Джаред отчаянно трусил и всячески отказывался от сомнительного удовольствия быть представленным даме, которую он не так давно ославил на всю страну, но Дженсен был упрям.  
В самый последний момент Джареду почти удалось удрать, он добежал до спасительной двери гостиничного номера, но его пригвоздил к месту угрожающе-сладкий голос миссис Эклз:

– Мистер Падалеки, куда вы так спешите? 

Джаред еще какое-то время лелеял надежду юркнуть в дверь, но миссис Эклз не терпящим возражений тоном приказала:

– Вернитесь. 

Джаред не удержал тяжкого вздоха и медленно развернулся от двери. Дженсен, как ни в чем не бывало, весело сказал:

– Я за газетой. 

И был таков, а Джаред остался один на один с Дэннил. 

Миссис Эклз с минуту разглядывала его, скрестив руки на груди, Джаред покраснел под этим взглядом, но никак не решался так же дерзко разглядывать ее. Наконец, набрался мужества и сказал вполне искренне:

– Простите меня, миссис Эклз. Я не должен был так грубить. Простите. 

Дэннил выдержала паузу и, насладившись смущением Джареда, наконец, сказала уже не так жестко:

– Принимается. Ваш… метод поиска оказался эффективным, так что опустим некоторые неприятные детали. А в целом… Джаред, присаживайтесь, – Джаред поспешно сел, а Дэннил, села в кресло и продолжила: – На самом деле, я должна признать, что вы в целом были правы. Я не должна была так поступать, убегать, не разобравшись, это было неразумно. 

Джаред вспомнил, каким разбитым выглядел Дженсен в больнице, и помрачнел, куда-то исчезла его растерянность. Он буркнул:

– И жестоко.

Он готов был откусить себе язык, но Дэннил отреагировала спокойно. Сказала лишь грустно:

– Да, Джаред. Самую большую боль могут причинить только те, кого мы любим. Близкие, родные люди. Только от них страшнее всего получать удар в спину, и только перед ними мы полностью беззащитны. 

Джаред хмуро посмотрел на нее. 

– Вы понимаете. Тогда почему? 

Дэн вздохнула и вдруг предложила:

– Может, перейдем на «ты», Джаред? – Джаред пожал плечами и кивнул, а Дэннил словно забыла, о чем ее спросил Джаред. Он уже думал, она не ответит, но, встрепенувшись, она посмотрела на Джареда и начала:

– Ты точно такой, как он описывал, даже странно. Я понимаю теперь, почему… Впрочем, я не о том. Говоришь, как я могла предать его? Ты ведь это называешь предательством? Я просто хочу, чтобы мы с тобой сразу расставили точки над и. 

– Если не предательство, то что? Глупая обида? Ты даже не узнала ничего, помчалась скорее прочь. А это жестокое письмо? Ты ведь понимала, как ему будет больно. Разве так можно? 

Дэн неприятно улыбнулась и сцепила руки на груди. Положила ногу на ногу и спросила холодно:

– А ты? 

Джаред растерялся. 

– Что я?

Дэн наклонилась вперед и выплюнула, сверкая глазами:

– А ты, как ты мог взять и уехать, и даже не попрощаться с ним? Ты знаешь, как он тебя ждал? Как глаз не сводил с двери палаты, ждал и ждал. Я скрывала, сколько могла, что ты уже уехал, и не придешь, чего тебе стоило просто прийти и сказать, как вы обычно общаетесь, привет, Дженс, как дела? Все нормально? Я рад за тебя, а теперь мне пора. Трудно было просто позвонить? 

Джаред открыв рот, смотрел на Дэннил во все глаза, и выглядел настолько изумленным, что она замолчала, пристально разглядывая его, а потом расцепила руки, и опустила ногу. Сказала медленно, наблюдая за его реакцией:

– Ты хотел прийти? Ты хотел. Точно. Испугался? И это тоже, но нет, не главное. Нет, ты просто… О, господи. Джаред, ну какие же вы глупые, это же… Это так просто, а я голову сломала, ты боялся быть навязчивым? А Дженсен был слишком горд? 

 

Джареду опять отчего-то тяжело было дышать, он с трудом проглотил комок в горле и опустил голову. Легко говорить другому – не трать время на обиды и сомнения, но когда сам делаешь точно так, как можно обвинять кого-то? Все люди, все просто люди, обижаются, совершают ошибки, и глупости. И живут – неправильно, глупо, просто живут. И только от них самих зависит, так и продолжать сомневаться и тонуть в обиде, или все изменить. В первую очередь в себе.

– Прости, пожалуйста, – тихо сказал Джаред в пол, и пообещал себе никогда больше не осуждать ее, а попробовать понять. Сперва понять, и подумать, и снова вспомнить слова Жен – миром правит любовь, такая жестокая порой, и такая разная.

Джаред вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда почувствовал, как прогнулся рядом диван, и ладошка Дэннил опустилась на его колено.

– Ничего, – почти весело сказала она, – и ты меня прости. И спасибо. На самом деле, если бы не ты – было бы сейчас три несчастных человека. 

Четыре, поправил про себя Джаред. Дженсен, Дэн, Элли. Ну и он, Джаред. Четыре. Или даже – пять. Он не смог бы быть спокойным, зная, как Дженсену плохо. А Жен переживала бы из-за него. Какая-то чертова длинная, замкнутая цепочка, и дальше уже цеплялись к ней Томас и Сэм…

Дверь гостиничного номера распахнулась, и Дженсен не без облегчения воскликнул, глядя на них, сидящих рядышком на гостиничном диване:

– Ну, я же говорил! Никто никого не убьет.

Джаред получил сильный тычок в бок, и окончательно его вернул в реальность веселый голос Чада:

– Старик, смотри, кажется, Эклзы прибыли. 

Джаред задержал дыхание, и, контролируя себя, медленно повернул голову в ту сторону, куда указывал рукой Чад.  
Под деревьями стояли Том, Саманта и Элли, и о чем-то живо спорили. 

Солнце клонилось к западу, воздух напоен был вечерней прохладой, деревья отбрасывали длинные ленивые тени, и приплясывали на лицах детей солнечные пятна, пробивавшиеся сквозь листву. Все вокруг дышало умиротворением, так, что хотелось прикрыть глаза и дремать дальше, покачиваясь на скамье-качалке под зеленым тентом. Дети так увлечены были разговором, что не замечали взрослых, а Джаред медленно, успокаиваясь, выдохнул и, улыбнувшись, приложил палец к губам.

Чад спросил:

– Что?

Джаред наклонился к нему, прошептал:

– Думаю, это только Элли. Взрослые обещали быть позже. 

Чад хмыкнул, разглядывая троицу. Потом сказал, улыбаясь:

– А девчонка-то, похоже, вся в отца. 

Джаред усмехнулся. Нарочито лениво спросил:

\- Думаешь?

Джаред смотрел на светловолосую девочку, как она сосредоточенно хмурит бровки, наклонив голову, словно прислушиваясь не только к темпераментной речи Тома, а больше к себе, и будто что-то важное решает, и в ней взрослого больше, чем в Томе, и Сэм, а ведь оба его ребенка старше этой маленькой леди Эклз. Сэм от нетерпения подпрыгивала рядом с Элли, пока Том говорил, а потом, когда он закончил, оба уставились на девочку. Столько в их позах было приязни, нетерпеливого ожидания, и готовности принять любое решение их маленькой гостьи, что Джаред невольно прикрыл глаза, а Чад мягко усмехаясь, спросил шепотом:

\- Ты им по наследству, что ли передал? 

Джаред покачал головой, удивляясь внимательности друга, спросил:

– Что?

Чад хмыкнул, выпил пива. Помолчал, потом сказал, вроде бы уже вовсе другое:

– Господи, как быстро растут чужие дети. И как они похожи на своих родителей.

Джаред вздохнул, борясь с непрошенными, непонятными слезами. Посмотрел снова на Элли, а она словно почувствовала его взгляд, подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на него. Джаред улыбнулся девочке и махнул рукой, а она вдруг вспыхнула вся, зарозовела, улыбнулась смущенно, бросила укоризненный взгляд на Тома – ну как же так? Ты не сказал, что твой папа тут! И пошла к нему. 

И Джаред снова узнал в девочке своего друга – в этой решимости, с какой, не раздумывая, она пошла вперед, ведь явно же они готовили какой-то сюрприз, тайный, и первым побуждением ребенка было бежать, чтобы вдруг не проболтаться, и Том тянул ее назад, но это же Элли, дочь Дженсена. 

Она высвободила руку, и пошла к Джареду, не забывая приветливо улыбаться и Чаду, только порозовевшие ушки и блестящие глазки выдавали ее волнение. 

Джаред усилием воли заставил себя успокоиться, успел еще с беспокойством подумать, что его как-то уж сильно развозит, и что-то стал он сегодня слишком сентиментальным, как Элли уже подошла к скамейке и торжественно поздоровалась:

– Здравствуйте, дядя Джаред. 

Джаред поздоровался с таким же достоинством, подыгрывая девочке. Элли ужасно нравилась их эта игра, что Джаред церемонен и вежлив с ней, как со взрослой. 

– Здравствуй, Эллиан.

Том мялся в отдалении, Сэм подскакивала возле брата, но оба не решались подойти ближе, хотя видно было, что их вот-вот разорвет от эмоций. 

– Поздравляю вас с днем рождения, – Элли важно наклонила головку, Чад рядом хрюкнул, и тут же был награжден подозрительным взглядом зеленущих глаз. Джаред, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить такую же важность, подавляя желание то ли смеяться, то ли плакать, так же степенно наклонил голову:

– Благодарю, маленькая мисс Эклз. Мне очень приятно. 

Элли прекратила сверлить возмущенным взглядом Чада, сидевшего с постной рожей, и мило улыбнулась Джареду, слегка краснея:

– А подарок… Подарок я отдам чуть позже. 

Джаред старательно запихнул себе обратно в глотку слова типа «ты сама как подарок» – ничего сильнее не обесценивает подарок так, как эти слова, и серьезно сказал:

– Спасибо, дорогая Эллиан. Я буду ждать. 

Элли улыбнулась свободнее, как будто миновала опасный разговор, и застрекотала:

– А мама с папай позже придут, папа еще не приехал, а мама ждет его, ну как всегда, но он приедет, дядя Джаред, вы ведь знаете, он обещал, а раз обещал, то обязательно приедет, ну может, немножко задержится, вы ведь не будете расстраиваться. Правда? 

 

Заглядывала ему прямо в душу этими зелеными, чистыми, невинными глазками, так доверчиво, что у Джареда сжалось сердце. Вдруг, внезапно, сладко и нежно и грустно – господи, как страшно стало за детей, за своих, и за нее – как за свою. Такую маленькую, нежную – и уже настоящую, сильную, будущую красавицу. Угадывалось в ней многое и от Дженсена, и от Дэннил, и как хотелось, как же хотелось оберечь, оградить эту малышку от всего, и не отпустить нельзя в мир, и неизбежно это, и страшно, как же страшно за нее. Джаред сглотнул и сказал негромко:

– Конечно, не буду расстраиваться. Если папа сказал, значит непременно придет.

Эллиан некоторое время чуть хмурясь, разглядывала его, маленькая, чуткая, и Джаред собрал всю свою волю в кулак, улыбнулся широко, искренне:

– Все хорошо, Элли. Беги, тебя ждут. 

Эллиан, успокоенная, кивнула Джареду, потом Чаду, и, уже не сдерживаясь, подбежала к Тому и Саманте.

Том тут же схватил девочку за руку, Сэм за другую, и они дружно потащили ее в сторону, к дворовым постройкам, а Джаред снова прикрыл глаза и считал до ста, черт возьми, до ста, чтобы успокоиться. Что-то его не на шутку развезло в этот чертов день рождения. 

– А знаешь, что самое интересное, Джей? – спросил Чад, как будто продолжая давно начатый разговор.

И Джаред знал, знал, что он скажет, но все равно спросил:

– Что?

– Что это не пустые слова, Джаред. Вся эта пафосная херня – что в детях наше продолжение, это все правда, хотим мы этого или не хотим, они как мы. Такие, что даже страшно, как мы, совсем… Так странно, видеть, когда это на твоих глазах все… И, знаешь что, Джей? – Джаред поднял улыбаясь вопросительно брови, а Чад взмахнул бутылкой и сказал торжественно: – Мы никогда не умрем. 

 

И странно было слышать это от Чада, слышать его немного грустный тон, но Джаред понимал, в своем нынешнем состоянии гиперчувствительности, понимал, что грустит Чад по той же причине, что и он – иногда достигаешь мыслью, насколько все чудовищно просто в жизни, и незатейливо, и все повторяется бесконечно. Бесконечный спектакль, бесконечная жизнь, и все то же, все те же, и они уйдут, и останутся в детях, или вынырнут снова в этой жизни, уже другими персонажами, а может быть – все теми же, и снова все повторится. И грустно от этого, и странно, и вроде как – правильно, такой бесконечно незыблемый порядок вещей. 

 

Чад, слава богу, замолчал на какое-то время, попивая пиво. Потом, словно невзначай, толкнул плечом, но этого ему показалось мало, он слегка пожал ему запястье. Джаред рассеянно опустил взгляд вниз, посмотрел на светлую, еле заметную полоску на загорелой руке Чада, невольно стал рассматривать и свои шрамы. Выше кисти по внешней стороне его правой руки тоже едва угадывались еле заметные тонкие линии. 

Чад улыбался, разглядывая свой шрам, и Джаред улыбнулся тоже.  
Они без единого слова, просто переглянувшись, вспомнили давнюю историю, первый год их службы в СВА, и сейчас это время казалось таким классным, самым интересным, самым счастливым. Правда, тогда они так не думали. Но с течением времени забывались все мелкие неприятности, и помнилось главное – то, что осталось и сейчас. 

Джаред медленно вспоминал, медленно оттого, что это были приятные, любимые воспоминания, они же были так беспечны, так молоды, так била через край бурлившая в них сила и энергия.

Так уж случилось, что после стычки в столовой с главным забиякой в роте Болсом – Джаред сошелся с Чадом. Болс притих было, на время, но скоро вновь стал искать способ вернуть влияние. Парни, не сговариваясь, дружно давали ему отпор, а с двоими справиться было уже сложнее. Болс пытался даже найти себе другую жертву, но Джаред, помня, каково ему приходилось, всегда вставал на защиту слабого. Слабый иногда был и шире и здоровее его, но ведь сильнее не тот, кто больше, а кто силен духом, это Джаред запомнил хорошо, по примеру Дженсена. Ну и, разумеется, доигрался. В один не самый прекрасный день, в увольнительной, Болс подкараулил его с приятелями, когда он выходил из «Кривого башмака».  
Какой-то незнакомый парень задержал Чада, и Джаред остановился подождать его у дверей бара. Опасности не почувствовал, даже когда услышал, как стукнула сзади дверь, хотел обернуться, и вдруг получил сокрушительный удар по голове. Услышал голос Болса, и все понял, но бежать поздно было, да и отбиваться не получалось, повалили сразу на землю. Били смертным боем, и может, дело кончилось бы плохо, если бы не появился военный патруль, и кто-то из бара не вызвал полицию. 

Небольшой городок на границе, с военной частью в черте города на беспорядки реагировал быстро, это Джареда и спасло. Но патрулю попадаться не хотелось, равно как и полиции. Джаред кое-как поднялся, и, держась за стены одной рукой, а другую прижимая к отбитым ребрам, низко наклоняясь от прожекторов рванул по переулкам. Убежать удалось, он забрался на какой-то чердак, собираясь переждать полчаса, и потом вернуться в часть, прилег на картонки, сваленные в углу, и незаметно для себя вырубился.  
До него доносился чей-то голос, настойчивый, выдергивал из теплого кокона беспамятства, вызывая раздражение, Джаред недовольно застонал и с трудом разлепил глаза. И тут же зажмурил, кто-то бесцеремонно светил ему фонариком в глаза. Тут же голос, который Джаред с трудом, медленно соображая, опознал как голос Дженсена – облегченно и одновременно с досадой произнес:

– Живой, сукин сын…

И тут же сержант заорал куда-то в сторону:

– Куда? Не лезьте! Я сам. Тихо, я сказал! – И наклонившись к самому его лицу, спросил напряженно: – Джаред? Ты слышишь меня? Джаред!

Джаред постепенно возвращаясь в реальность, запаниковал, кажется, что-то случилось? Отчего у сержанта – у Дженсена – такой голос, будто он изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не врезать ему? Ой, кажется, что-то… И тело все болело, и где он находится? Джаред попытался резко сесть, грудь пронзила боль, и Джаред со стоном повалился назад, на картонки:

– Ох, бля…

Дженсен тут же железным захватом вцепился ему в плечо, приказал:

– Не двигайся, идиот. 

Джаред растерянно прохрипел:

– Что? Я в порядке, Дженс… Я просто… Ой…

– Подожди, не дергайся. Ты понял меня? Не шевелись, я сейчас сам проверю. 

У Джареда наконец прояснилось зрение, и он узнал чердак и увидел столпившихся в отдалении солдат из своего взвода, и ему вдруг стало отчаянно стыдно. Жаром окатило, Джаред открыл рот и растерянно прошептал:

– Да я в порядке…

Но Дженс не поверил ему на слово. Приказал не двигаться, дождался, когда Джаред нехотя кивнет, соглашаясь, быстро ощупал руки-ноги, перестал давить пальцами на ребра тут же, как услышал сдавленный вздох Джареда. Холодно и зло посмотрел, поднялся, отряхнул руки, отрывисто приказал:

– Вставай давай, симулянт. 

Джаред, кряхтя, зашевелился, кое-как сел, и совсем не ожидал, что Дженсен протянет ему руку. Джаред с благодарностью схватился за нее. Кое-как встал, вздернутый сильной рукой, переждал вспышку боли в ребрах и головокружение, и когда открыл глаза, напоролся на яркий, яростный, огнем горящий взгляд Дженсена. Джаред промямлил:

– Я…

Дженсен разомкнул сжатые в тонкую полоску губы и прошипел:

– Молчать. Шагом марш в часть. 

Отконвоированный в часть, Джаред, по дороге уже порядком напугал себя и решил, что закончится все как минимум карцером: он же оставил часть. Не явился вовремя назад, почти дезертир, а Эклзу… Дженсену тоже из-за него достанется, и это самое хреновое. Но в итоге сержант отвел его в медсанчасть, и сухо приказал из блока никуда не выходить, даже покурить, это приказ, ты слышал меня, тупой Падалеки? 

Джаред растерянно покивал головой, ушибленные и треснувшие ребра ему туго перебинтовали, обследовали голову, допросили о самочувствии, влили в него кучу лекарств и велели спать. 

И уже гораздо позже, когда он отоспался и отлежался в медблоке, и к нему на третий день проскользнул Чад, Джаред узнал, как все было: как Чад искал его после происшествия в баре, как пришел в часть один и его перехватил Дженсен, и вроде бы случайно спросил где Джаред. Стоял, заложив руки за спину, перекатывался с носка на пятку, и, усмехаясь, спрашивал что-то вроде:

\- А где Падалеки? Неужто в нашей дыре девицу нашел? 

И Чад не выдержал, и рассказал, что Джаред вроде вышел из бара, а потом он услышал шум снаружи и Джаред пропал. Дженсен тогда сразу перестал лыбиться, потемнел лицом, с молниеносной скоростью собрал солдат и отправился в город, сперва к клубу. А дальше Чад рассказывал с таким удивленным лицом, что Джаред хрюкал от смеха, и держался за отбитые ребра, и просил его не смешить, больно, а Чад с искренним недоумением спрашивал:

– Вот ты мне скажи, Джа, как он нашел тебя, а? Я вообще не понял. Как собака, представляешь, руками все ощупал, трогал, нюхал, стены, площадку перед баром. Отогнал сперва нас и велел, чтобы никто не топтался, а там, ну, ладно, поздно уже было. Так он на карачках там ползает, мы стоим, с ребятами, пялимся, а он вдруг встал на ноги на краю площадки, штаны отряхнул, говорит – туда. И показывает в подворотню. Мы думали, сейчас опять начнет ползать, но дальше быстрее пошло. Нагибался, смотрел, и отрывисто так – за мной, говорит. И, ты представляешь? Привел, часу не прошло, на этот чердак, где ты спрятался. Я, да и ребята тоже, все в шоке, а он как будто чует, что ли. Или просто знает, куда надо идти. Короче, тебе повезло, чувак, что у нас такой сержант, мы успели вернуться вовремя. А так бы ты провалялся там, и потом по тревоге бы часть подняли, искали бы тебя, как дезертира. 

 

Чад вскоре смылся, как почуял приближение грозы, и впрямь, едва только он ушел, в палату влетел Дженсен. И Джаред понял, что орущий Дженсен ему нравится больше, чем Дженсен в отвратительно холодном, спокойном бешенстве, в каком он был сразу после того, как нашел Джареда. А сейчас Дженсен орал, и Джаред чувствовал себя почти счастливым, даже ненароком улыбнулся, отчего Дженсен распалился еще больше, подскочил к нему, и заорал уже в лицо, тыча ему пальцем в грудь, но палец застывал от его тела в полсантиметре, словно Дженсен опасался причинить ему боль, и это тоже приятно ласкало, обволакивало теплом и радостью:

– Ты говнюк, Падалеки, и я вижу по твоей довольной тупой физиномии, что ты совсем не раскаиваешься! Как ты мог позволить себя избить? Ты хоть понимаешь, что бы было?! Если б я задницей не почуял, что что-то не так, и не тормознул на входе твоего Чада? А если бы эти твои – убили бы тебя? Ты, дурак, думаешь вообще, что было бы со мной, и с частью? Мне и так, благодаря тебе, сукиному сыну, предупреждение влепили, и скостили триста баллов. Триста! А впереди учения, мать его, Падалеки, мы из-за твоих художеств последними выйдем на игру! В самых невыгодных условиях.

А вот это было грустно. Джаред перестал светиться, как медный таз, и повесил голову. До игры, конечно, было еще добрых месяца три, и Джаред надеялся, что в учениях участвовать будет – что там какие-то ребра? А вот то, что за любое нарушение снимали баллы всей роте, не только их взводу, а чем меньше баллов, тем больше шансов что они в учениях займут самую невыигрышную позицию. 

Дженсен внимательно наблюдающий за его лицом, притих, и уже поспокойнее, но как-то очень зловеще сказал:

– А засранцу этому я объясню правила игры.

Джаред понял, что Дженсен говорит о Бойле, и упрямого здоровяка пожалел, а Дженсен, еще раз окинув его внимательным взглядом и словно убедившись, что он в порядке, буркнул напоследок:

– Спать, жрать, принимать все лекарства, что дают. Из блока никуда не отлучаться. Узнаю, что нарушаешь приказ – накажу! И не гауптвахтой, а сутками будешь на полосе препятствий в грязи ползать. И Чаду своему скажи – еще раз увижу тут его хвост – до учений будет картошку чистить на кухне. 

А шрамы появились позже, уже после учений, где взвод Дженсена обошел всех, и они, довольные победой, разгоряченные, усталые, ввалились во все тот же «Кривой башмак» и устроили гуляния. Но начало истории все-таки в памяти Джареда связывалось именно с тем избиением, после которого он попал в медсанчасть. Тогда Дженсен загонял Болса примерно так, как грозился загонять самого Джареда, если он вылезет из медблока. Болс пару раз лез с сержантом в драку, но тот, озлобленный непослушанием, хорошенько отделал его, и еще после этого заставлял бесконечно отжиматься и бегать. И так много, много раз. Когда Джаред вышел из больнички, Болс заметно спал с лица, Джареда не задирал, и вообще никого не задирал.  
Джаред, помня последнюю их встречу, оставил было себе заметку, что держать надо с Болсом ухо востро – кто знает, может, злобу затаил, или что. Но как-то быстро забыл, в плотной занятости подготовки к учениям, не до того было. Дженсен исступленно гонял их, как проклятых, всей душой желая победить в игровой войнушке, и заряжал их всех своим энтузиазмом.

А потом были учения, длившиеся неделю, сухие пайки, ночевка в лесу под открытым небом, захватывающая игра и победа – первая, и такая сладкая и острая, потом были другие, но пьянящий вкус той первой победы Джаред никогда не забывал.

 

В «Кривом башмаке» они праздновали победу до утра. А под утро ввалились в бар их главные соперники на учениях, взвод Стика, синие собаки. Джаред не сразу оценил положение, зато Дженсен – как будто не он тут сидел, развалившись на стуле, клюя носом, и не долбил нудно и пьяно Джареду: – Нет, ты послушай, чувак. На третьем переходе мы могли быстрее пройти, если бы заметили проход в стене, мне потом капитан сказал… – мгновенно подобрался, заблестел глазами, покрутил плечами и шеей, разминаясь, и пропел весело: – А, лузеры! 

Джаред устало вздохнул, оглядываясь. В баре своих почти никого не осталось: они трое, самые стойкие, еще двое у стены, и один за стойкой свалился спать. Все остальные давно разбрелись, а в бар ввалилось не менее дюжины трезвых и злых соперников. На восклицание Дженсена сержант Стик набычился и демонстративно принялся закатывать рукава:  
– Сейчас посмотрим, кто тут лузеры, котятки. 

Дженсен жизнерадостно расхохотался, откинув голову. Отсмеявшись, ответил:

– А что смотреть, я вижу перед собой главного лузера. Три тысячи наших баллов против ваших жалких тысячи двухсот, да мы вас сделали! 

– Сейчас посмотрим, кто кого сделает! – рыкнул Стик и ринулся на Дженсена. 

Дженсен легко отстранился от летевшего на него Стика, сделал подножку и тот упал, ломая столик и громко матерясь. Джаред успел подхватить свою кружку, выпил в один глоток весь остаток и отбросив пустую тару, бросился вместе с Чадом в драку. 

Не сказать, чтобы ему очень сильно хотелось драться, но явно хотелось Дженсену, и, кажется, Чад тоже жаждал развлечься таким экстремальным способом. И скоро проснулся азарт, и веселая злость – вокруг все кипело от движения, летали стулья, разбивалась бутылки, где-то вдали грозился всеми карами Баши, хозяин «Кривого башмака», в итоге Дженсен, Чад и Джаред оказались спиной к спине посреди разгромленного бара, а на них со всех сторон перли разъяренные противники. Джаред отбивался отломанной ручкой стула, Дженсен очень эффективно ногами, у Чада откуда-то взялась кочерга, и жизнь была прекрасна, и все было весело, пока Джаред боковым зрением не увидел летевшую прямо в сержанта «розочку». Он успел выставить руку и отбить бутылку с острыми краями, ругнулся, почувствовав, как стекло разрезало кожу. Бутылка упала вниз, прилетела еще другая, эту уже отбил Чад, и тут Дженсен, взбешенный, кинулся вперед, отрываясь от них с Чадом, и его погребло под навалившимися на него телами. Чад с Джаредом едва перевели дух, как на них набросились тоже, они снова, отбиваясь, прижались спина к спине, и Джаред выкрикнул, повернув голову к Чаду:

– Кажется, становится жарко!

Чад не ответил, занятый очередным нападавшим, и только Джаред всерьез забеспокоился за Дженсена как тот, раскидав нападавших, взлетел на стойку бара, схватил открытый пятнадцатилитровый бочонок с пивом, выбил крышку и принялся поливать нападавших пивом, восторженно, как мальчишка, крича: 

– А кому пивка охладиться! В очередь, детки, по одному! – отпинывая ногами особо рьяных, пытавшихся стащить его со стойки. Джаред заржал, и тут же получил очень болезненный тычок в ребра, закашлялся, и сбили с ног Чада, а потом и его, и только было он подумал, что становится уже слишком жарко и не пора ли сваливать, как дверь распахнулась и на пороге появился Болс, и позади толпились несколько его приятелей. Джаред видел, как замер на стойке Дженсен с пустым уже бочонком, и по лицу его прочитал, что сержант на секунду, на самую короткую секундочку засомневался, но патриотизм Болса оказался сильнее его нелюбви к сержанту. Болс взревел:

– Наших бьют! – И врезался в толпу противников как локомотив на полном ходу.

Джареду почему-то было дико весело. Он ржал, даже когда на него сыпались пинки и удары, и серьезно, впервые понял, что значит ослабеть от смеха, но не ржать было невозможно. Болс укладывал противников одного за другим, соратники рьяно помогали ему, исход был предрешен, даже не смотря на то, что изнемогавший от хохота Джаред в дальнейшей битве не участвовал. Дженсен – Джаред это точно помнил – стоял над ним, матерился, и как мог, отбивался от нападающих, защищая его. Джаред по тону ругани понимал, что Дженсен сердится не всерьез, и вообще просто в восторге, от того, как весело закончилась их попойка. 

Потом, когда остатки роты Стика и его самого выкинули из бара, они снова выпили, проснулись те двое, у стены, и подтянулись к общей пьянке, сокрушаясь, что главное веселье пролетело мимо них. Джаред все еще ржал, когда Дженсен, порвав свою нижнюю рубаху, матерясь, бинтовал ему руку, а Болс то же самое проделывал с Чадом. Как будто не было их разногласий, общая победа на учениях сблизила, а эта драка и вовсе примирила. Джаред, уже по настоящему засыпая, положил голову на скрещенные руки и, все еще улыбаясь, слушал снова заплетающийся бубнеж Дженсена, и согласное мычание обнявшего его за плечи Болса.

– Старик... 

Джаред открыл глаз и посмотрел в сад. Тени удлинились, из углов выглядывал вечерний сумрак, и еще свежее стал воздух.  
Джаред взглянул на Чада, такого непривычно-задумчивого и сентиментального. 

Чад сказал, машинально стряхнув пепел с дотлевшей до фильтра сигареты:

– Я иногда так скучаю по армии. По нам, прежним. Какие мы были тогда. И как все просто было, и знаешь… Иногда кажется, это было лучшее в жизни.

Джаред молча согласился, хотя помнил, все еще помнил, как тосковали они там, в армии, о свободе. Как жаждали поскорее вернуться и строили грандиозные планы – они жили будущим, и верили, что лучшее будет впереди, а никак не здесь, в казармах, с одинаковыми койками, с надоевшей формой, с однообразной едой и самое главное – с их подневольной жизнью. Казалось там, за забором, там настоящая жизнь. 

И сколько раз в жизни Джаред жил именно так – будущим, не ценил, брал как должное, и думал, что вот, после армии будет настоящая жизнь, потом после учебы, но вот и учеба закончена – и это все еще не жизнь, потому что семья, и дети, и нужно зарабатывать больше, больше, и снова планы, и мечты. 

 

И так редко приходило понимание, что вот, вот оно – счастье и жизнь. Первые шаги сына, и первое его слово – мама, мама, а не папа, как он глупо мечтал, и еще большее чудо – дочка, а потом снова срывался в галоп и бежал, бежал вперед, к ней, настоящей полной, счастливой жизни. И бывали еще дни тоски, и грусти, или просто будни, и казалось иногда, что все, никогда не будет хорошо, и не будет счастья, а ведь оно было – и всегда рядом.

Чад повернулся к нему, улыбаясь, он не ждал ответа, но Джаред все равно кивнул и даже сказал вслух:

– Да. Я тоже скучаю. 

Скучал, да. По молодому, тощему и веселому Чаду, такому невероятному, неукротимому, сильному, азартному, молодому – юному – Дженсену, по всем армейским друзьям, даже по Болсу. И по своей утраченной юности, совсем немного, со сладкой грустью, иногда скучал. 

Рядом раздалось покашливание и мужчины разом повернулись на звук. И одновременно, чуть суетливо, встали, а Дэннил снисходительно, в своей манере, улыбнулась:

– Здравствуйте, мальчики.

Они нестройно поздоровались в ответ. Джаред не знал, как там Чад, но вот он, бывало, чувствовал себя при жене Дженсена как новобранец перед строгим офицером. Не всегда, конечно, но когда Дэн одевала на себя маску светской стервы, Джаред сразу терялся, гадая, как так умеет она прятать рыжую обидчивую, пылкую девчонку, сидящую внутри. Так глубоко прятать, так умело, что и следа не найдешь. Впрочем, сейчас Дэн тут же скинула эту пугающую в своей кукольной бездушности маску, маску для чужих – и тепло улыбнулась Джареду, притянула его к себе и поцеловала, сказала мягко:

– Поздравляю, Джей. 

Джаред заулыбался, и кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь, Дэннил тут же разгадала его движение и покачала головой, отстраняясь:

– Его нет еще. 

Тонкая игла беспокойства кольнула в сердце, но Джаред сказал, и оказалось, одновременно с Дэннил:

– Как обычно.

Они посмотрели друга на друга и рассмеялись, как старые знакомые смеются известной одним им шутке. Дэннил обратилась к Чаду, снова превращаясь в стерву, похоже, это происходило вне зависимости от ее желаний:

– Чад, София приехала и ищет тебя. 

Чад сразу заторопился прочь, кивнул напоследок Джареду и скрылся в доме, а Джаред выжидающе уставился на Дэннил. Ему казалось, она не так просто услала Чада. Возможно, как всегда, и как часто бывало, Дженсен не сможет прийти? Снова какие-то важные дела, бесконечные дороги, и пробки и нелетные дни, и много чего еще, что может помешать постоянно путешествующему человеку приехать вовремя.

– Он не приедет? – прямо спросил Джаред, как ему казалось, спокойно. 

Дэннил, такая красивая, нарядная, совсем молодая в этих вечерних сумерках, усмехнулась и коснулась его руки, словно успокаивая. Предложила:

– Присядем?

Они сели на скамью, закачавшуюся на цепях под их двойным весом. Дэннил уравновешенно и немного устало, выдержанно сказала:

– Джаред, ты ведь знаешь его. 

Джаред очень хорошо знал Дженсена, ему иногда казалось, лучше, чем себя. Когда-то давно, когда Дэннил только вернулась после своего побега, Дженсен пообещал ей, что все семейные праздники он постарается проводить вместе семьей. Он и старался, не всегда это получалось, но он действительно старался. 

Джаред вспомнил тот первый год, когда после долгого перерыва в его жизнь снова ворвался Дженсен. И как он быстро, и играючи очаровал всех в городе – Джареду всегда казалось, что играючи, но он вспоминал ту знаменательную драку на плацу с Болсом, и думал, что, возможно, и не играючи, а просто Дженсен все всегда заранее подготавливал. Дженсен узнал, между прочим, не без помощи Джареда, о привычках будущих соседей, их планах, кто чем занимается, кто что любит, кто с кем дружит. Запоминал, и использовал информацию так непринужденно, что Джаред только головой качал в веселом удивлении.

Весь этот первый год, когда Дженсен переехал в их городишко из столицы, Джаред заново знакомился с другом, отмечал новые привычки и с удовольствием приветствовал старые. 

Они знакомились и с семьями друг друга - и это было замечательное время, но, конечно, его непоседливого друга ненадолго хватило на оседлую жизнь. Как только Дженсен почувствовал себя почти здоровым, он вновь кинулся самолично ездить по своим делам. Он еще долго не расставался с тростью, и Джаред считал, что носил ее Дженсен исключительно из мальчишеской уверенности, что она придает ему солидности, но определенно, она ему не мешала передвигаться по стране с завидной скоростью. В общем, он привык и любил все контролировать сам, и ему нравилось путешествовать. С этим ничего нельзя было сделать, и Джаред опасался, что в один не самый прекрасный день Дэннил снова не выдержит. 

И когда на Рождество Дженсен застрял в каком-то аэропорту из-за сильного снегопада и названивал каждые полчаса Джареду и говорил, тщательно скрывая панику в голосе, что Дэн перестала брать трубку, Джаред пообещал, что он сходит и разведает обстановку, и все будет хорошо. Он пошел. Тогда он еще не так хорошо знал Дэннил, и вообще побаивался ее, но был полон решимости поговорить. 

Дэн убирала праздничный стол, и, очевидно, была подавлена, она даже не сумела изобразить вежливость. Вяло кивнула Джареду, и продолжила уносить нарядные тарелки, полные снеди в кухню одну за другой. Джаред потихоньку начал злиться, и, сам не ожидая от себя, остановил курсирующую как автомат туда-сюда Дэннил, отобрал у нее очередную тарелку, и крепко взяв ее за плечи, заглянул в глаза. Все в одну минуту поменялось. Только что Джаред неуверенно стучал и заходил в дом, и не знал, что сказать, и вот уже Дэннил обессилено опускает голову, пряча слезы обиды, а Джаред трясет ее за плечи и говорит с непонятной злостью:

– Ну что ты? Прекрати немедленно. Слышишь, звонит? Возьми, и ответь ему. 

Дэннил помотала головой, и Джаред потряс ее снова за плечи:

– Почему ты так поступаешь с ним? Он там с ума сходит. 

– Не могу, – едва слышно ответила Дэннил, вырвалась из его рук, и вытерла глаза. И сказала жалобно, превращаясь в маленькую обиженную девочку:

– А он? Почему он так с нами? Он снова не сдержал обещание. 

Джаред шумно расстроено вздохнул, он не выносил женских слез, и дальше действовал как-то совсем по-дурацки, как ему потом казалось, но, что интересно, его действия принесли плоды – Дэннил перестала плакать. Может быть, от удивления.

Он сгреб ее в охапку, и прижал к себе. И погладил по голове, другой рукой осторожно прижимая к себе за узкую спину, и бормотал ужасные глупости:

– Успокойся, девочка. Ты ведь знаешь, он любит тебя, любит Элли. Любит вас больше жизни. Не пугай его, ответь. Если бы ты видела его, когда он думал, что потерял вас. Страшно было смотреть. Дэн, ну просто он такой, неугомонный, видишь? Занесла нелегкая на край света, и он не успел. Просто не успел вернуться вовремя. Дэн, ответь ему, пожалуйста. И скажи, что он мудак, урод, и все такое, но просто ответь. 

Дэннил какое-то время слушала, потом отодвинулась от него и посмотрела ему в лицо, и Джаред увидел, что глаза ее высохли. Она хмурилась, и кусала губы, а Джаред никак не мог расшифровать ее взгляд, и еще беспокойно пиликал телефон, и Джареда разрывало от желания подбежать, и взять трубку, но нужно было, чтобы взяла ее Дэннил. 

 

– Что? – наконец, спросил он, снова теряясь под ее взглядом и заливаясь краской, а Дэннил, как будто решила что-то про себя, кивнула и решительно пошла к телефону. 

Джаред выдохнул от облегчения. А потом затаил дыхание, и прислушался, но Дэн, снова превращаясь в железную леди, подозрительно зыркнула на него и ушла в другую комнату.  
Джаред остался, не зная, что теперь делать – то ли идти домой, то ли… что? Он совсем было уже собрался юркнуть за дверь – ну а что, миссию свою миротворческую выполнил, а делать внушение миссис Эклз теперь, когда она вернулась в модус сучки, как-то не хотелось. А потом он позвонит Дженсу и все узнает. Но Дэн остановила его на пороге. 

– Подожди, Джаред.

Джаред обернулся, опасаясь увидеть стерву, но перед ним снова стояла молодая женщина-девушка, теребила в руках телефон и застенчиво-неуверенно смотрела на него. Джаред – как будто сила и уверенность перетекали из одного в другого – тут же наоборот, почувствовал себя уверенно и еще испытал некое иррациональное чувство – защитить. Не успел он удивиться этому новому чувству, как Дэннил сказала:

– Он… Дженсен говорит, чтобы… Он не хочет, чтобы я… чтобы мы с Элли оставались одни в этот праздничный вечер. Я, конечно, уложила уже Элли, но она все равно не спит и дуется, и ждет папу, в общем, он сказал, что ты должен пригласить нас в гости. И тогда он будет спокоен. 

– Конечно! – обрадовался Джаред, и, увидев как Дэннил фыркнула, смутился снова. И сказал степенно: – Так будет лучше всего. Я подожду, пока вы соберетесь. 

Ну вот, так и случилось, что этот рождественский вечер их семьи провели вместе. Маленькую Элли сразу утащили в детскую очарованные ею Сэм и Том, а Джаред, сыто щурясь, поглядывал время от времени на спокойно беседующих Женевьев и Дэннил и размышлял, каково там Дженсену, одному, в холодном заснеженном аэропорту и почему-то ему казалось, что – ну хоть сейчас – Дженсен не дергается, и относительно спокоен. И Джаред тоже был спокоен. Во всяком случае, никто больше не терроризировал его по телефону. 

Джаред даже немножко недовольно попыхтел – как всегда, не дождался никакого спасибо, но это было мимолетное, совсем детское чувство, вызывающее смущенную улыбку.  
А через день примчался Дженсен, обросший, исхудавший, с подарками, и со своей фирменной улыбкой, в которой было все – и просьба простить, и любовь и благодарность, и нежность, и, неизвестно как там Дэннил, а Джаред был безоружен перед этой улыбкой, да и просто счастлив видеть друга живым и здоровым. А еще через месяц они стали совладельцами фирмы, и вот тогда и появилась эта фотография, до сих пор украшающая монитор его ноутбука. 

– Джаред, тебя искала Мэг, – сказала Дэннил, – говорит, тебе нужно переодеться.

Джаред кивнул – пора было привести себя в надлежащий вид, а не прохлаждаться на заднем дворе дома. Присутствие Дэннил подействовало на Джареда живительным образом, он вдруг преисполнился предвкушающего счастье состояния, такое слегка торжественное, и ничем не объяснимое, но отчего-то Джаред вдруг уверился, все пройдет отлично, и Дженсен, он обязательно будет.

Джаред вошел в дом, поздоровался с первыми гостями, смущенно улыбаясь, показал на свою рубашку, и проскользнул по лестнице вверх.  
Переоделся быстро, и спустился вниз, к нему сразу же подошла нарядная Женевьев, издали укоризненно качая головой. Джаред слегка виновато улыбнулся, наклонился к ней, поцеловал в щеку:

– Восхитительна. 

– Невыносим.

– Я немного…

– Да, я вижу. Взволнован. Иди, встречай гостей. 

Дом постепенно наполнялся людьми: его друзья, соседи, приятели, сослуживцы, зажигались лампы, и в большой гостиной уже стоял ровный плотный гул голосов, какой бывает от большого количества людей. Джаред улыбался, здоровался, отвечал на поздравления и вот странность, совсем не чувствовал себя взволнованным, как сказала Женевьев. Совсем немножко, может быть, но, в общем, он был в приподнятом настроении.  
Потом была речь Жен, и праздничный, веселый стол, и стол, заваленный коробочками с подарками, а потом как сигнализация запищала Элли, перекрывая музыку и шум голосов:

– Папа, папа приехал! 

Джаред совсем не удивился. Невольно посмотрел на Жен – ему казалось, она беспокоится больше его, и увидел, как ее лицо разгладилось, и она без слов показала ему – мол, ну вот видишь, а ты боялся. Но Джаред не мог сейчас объяснить, что не боялся, и знал, точно знал. Джаред, притормаживая заливающую его волну ликования, посмотрел на Дэннил и она, улыбаясь, кивнула ему. Почти так, как Жен. 

Он встал, и пошел в холл, к входной двери, попутно подхватывая на руки Элли. 

И Дженсен – это точно был он, никаких сомнений – нарядный, тщательно выбритый и выглаженный, его не портили даже залегшие тени под глазами тени – спокойно встретил его взгляд и сказал:

– Здравствуй, Джаред. Поздравляю. Разрешишь войти?

Джаред опустил завопившую Элли на пол и она бросилась к отцу, заполняя все пространство холла звонким счастливым писком:

– Папа, папа приехал!

Дженсен подхватил дочь, прижал к груди, та сразу же обвила его за шею ручками и замерла, а Дженсен улыбнулся, и сразу как будто лет десять-пятнадцать скинул, заворчал нарочито сердито, на самом деле не в силах скрыть нежности:

– Ну что ты, Элли, так нельзя вести себя маленьким леди. Кричишь, бежишь, распугала всех. Что дядя Джаред подумает. 

Джаред посторонился, пропуская Дженсена, и закрыл дверь, с чувством гармонии с миром в душе. 

В холл вывалили нетерпеливые гости, хором несколько голосов закричало:

– Дженсен! 

– Бродяга!

–Успел-таки в этот раз, а мы уж ставки делали!

– Приехал, смотри-ка!

Его окружили, трогали за рукав, привлекая внимание, кто-то рассказывал ему, что он пропустил, кто-то норовил отвести в сторонку – кое-что срочное нужно обсудить со знающим человеком, а кто-то просто шумно здоровался, а Джаред стоял чуть в стороне и чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым. Как-то даже неловко было за эту чистую радость, и хотелось, совсем эгоистично, сохранить, прочувствовать ее хорошенько, это полное нежности и довольства миром чувство.

 

Джаред тихонько отступил к черному ходу, еще шаг, еще – и вышел во двор, снова к скамейке. В саду автоматически включилось освещение, и ярко светились большие окна, но Джареду хотелось немного темноты, и он пошел к любимой скамье под тентом, загороженной с трех сторон кустами. Джаред присел на скамейку, боясь расплескать это состояние покоя, гармонии, любви ко всему миру. 

 

Джаред не знал, сколько просидел так, когда услышал шаги, и рядом на скамейку опустился Дженсен. Скамья покачнулась по его весом, скрипнули цепи. Дженсен молчал, и Джаред тоже, ему было хорошо, просто хорошо. Совсем необязательно было говорить что-то.  
Потом вдруг Дженсен поднялся, и, глядя на него сверху вниз, предложил:

– Пройдемся? 

Джаред встал, и они пошли нескоро по дорожке, круто забирающей вправо, и за кустами и деревьями спрятался ярко освещенный дом, а впереди засветился огнями подсвеченный фонтан. 

Дженсен остановился, и, усмехаясь, разглядывал фонтан, а Джаред разглядывал его, и отмечал, что выглядит друг усталым, или это тени делали морщины глубже.

– Ты давно спал? – Джаред не успел подумать, как вопрос вылетел, сорвался с губ, тут же пожалел, что спросил – Дженсен не очень любил подобные вопросы.

Однако, Дженсен так же легко, как Джаред спросил, ответил, почти не задумываясь:

– Тридцать шесть часов просидел, сперва в офисе, потом авто, потом самолет. Немного утомительно… А хорошо тут у тебя, воздух чистый, свежо. 

– Джен, – обеспокоенно начал Джаред, но тот предупреждающе покачал головой. Джаред вздохнул, шумно и укоризненно, и Дженсен тихонько рассмеялся, мягко-мягко, взглянул на него и, улыбаясь, сказал:

– Не беспокойся, мамочка. Я уже взрослый мальчик. Совсем-совсем взрослый. 

Джаред решился попробовать уговорить Дженсена уйти, самоотверженно борясь с собственным эгоизмом:

– Дженсен, не стоит ради меня идти на такие жертвы. 

Джаред хотел было продолжить, но Дженсен перестал улыбаться и дальнейшие слова замерли на губах Джареда. 

Дженсен тихо повторил:

– Жертвы. Разве это жертва, Джей? Я хотел успеть, хотел прийти. Я не был на твоем юбилее в прошлом году. И это было бы свинством не прийти снова, подожди, не говори ничего. Знаешь, ты сделал для меня, на самом деле, гораздо больше. Ты думаешь, я забыл успех шоу Трелони? 

Джаред вспыхнул от смущения, а Дженсен порывисто подступил ближе к нему, схватил крепко за руку, и глядя в глаза, заговорил тихо, но с такой сдерживаемой страстной силой, что Джаред ошеломленно моргал и никак не мог поверить, что это говорит его Дженсен. Такой скрытный, которого почти невозможно пробить на душевные разговоры.

– Ты тогда сделал почти невозможное, Джаред. Я никогда не говорил тебе, но я… – он задохнулся, сжал крепче его запястье и продолжил: – Я всегда это помнил. И никогда не забуду. Джаред, я понял тогда, что есть вещи, есть важные, главные вещи, а мы проебываем их – я проебываю. Ты мне помог понять кое-что. И знаешь, Джа, может, я снова потом превратился в мудака, но я попытался все изменить, благодаря тебе. И только благодаря тебе Дэн и Элли… Они со мной.

Джаред, потрясенный, растроганный таким откровенным, распахнутым Дженсеном, возразил:

– Ты все равно бы их нашел, Джен, не преувеличивай.

Дженсен упрямо покачал головой:

– Ты не все знаешь. Тот лайнер, на котором должны были лететь Дэн и Элли разбился. 

Джаред выдохнул:

– Откуда ты узнал?

Дженсен выпустил его руку, заговорил спокойнее:

– Дело прошлое… Но мы же тогда отправили запросы везде, помнишь? В базе поиска они были, и автоматическая система нашла регистрацию на лайнер, а потом отправила мне сообщение на мою почту. Автомат сработал, ведь ему нет дела до того, что мои девочки вернулись военным самолетом , он получил запрос и отправил ответ. Хорошо, что Дэн тогда сидела уже у моей кровати. 

– О. 

Джаред чувствовал себя странно. Он не знал, что сказать. И нужно ли что-то говорить, и ему было неловко, и стыдно, но тут Дженсен обронил, поморщившись:  
\- Не начинай, Джаред. Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь.

Джаред смутился еще больше:

– Как?

Дженсен посмотрел ему снова в глаза:

– Вот так. Мудишь. Хочешь сказать, мол, ничего такого и бла-бла, и я такой, как все, и не какаю радугами.

– Ну, я и не какаю радугами.

Джаред хотел свернуть на шутку, но Дженсен не дал, сказал непреклонно:

– Ты обесцениваешь свои поступки, и я не дам тебе это сделать. Поэтому я никогда и не заговаривал никогда на эту тему, точно знал, что тебя скрутит. И не скажу больше, пожалуй, никогда, что-то меня сегодня развезло, пока летел, все думал, вспоминал. 

Джаред хотел было обидеться, скорее даже на себя, чем на Дженсена, что неправильно отреагировал на его откровенность, но его вдруг зацепила последняя его задумчивая фраза.

– Вспоминал? – живо спросил он. - Правда? 

Нахмурившийся было, Дженсен недоверчиво посмотрел на Джареда, но увидев, что тот больше не смущается, ответил с легкой заинтересованностью:

– Да. 

– Может, мы одно вспоминали? – Джаред вопросительно-весело смотрел на Дженсена, снова улыбался, и Дженсен начал перечислять, Джаред кивал и улыбался, все шире:

– Армия? Болс. Твое выступление на ТВ, ладно-ладно, молчу. Молли? Ну конечно, красотка Молли. Мммм…

Дженсен сладко зажмурился, и даже как будто облизнулся, а Джаред продолжил:

– И как ты меня нашел на чердаке, помнишь? Чад так удивлялся… Знаешь, он сегодня сказал, что то время было лучшее. А мы тогда думали, все лучшее впереди, ты вообще мне говорил, что армия не для меня. Помнишь? 

Дженсен посерьезнел, и спросил негромко:

– А ты как думаешь? 

Джаред ответил сразу, не задумываясь:

– Я сперва подумал – да, лучшее. И даже пять минут назад сказал бы – да, тогда было самое лучшее время. Мы были такие психи! Такие дураки. И так были счастливы, не осознавая своего этого счастья. И мы были вместе, и это так… правильно. Но вот ты пришел, и я смотрю на тебя, и понимаю, что…

– Что? – напряженно спросил Дженсен.

Джаред задумчиво хмурился, не зная, как вместить в слова то, что он чувствовал. Начал сперва медленно, подбирая слова, а потом все быстрее и бессвязней:

– В том времени было много хорошего, настоящего, яркого. Я до сих пор греюсь теплом этих воспоминаний. Но ведь мы, и я, и ты – пошли в армию, чтобы испытать себя? Это не было призванием. Так что все правильно. И бог знает, как бы все сложилось, останься мы там, или кто-то из нас. Не было бы этого вечера. Не было бы Элли, Тома, Сэм, девочек, и я не хочу так – чтобы их не было. И твои там, в доме, я их люблю, знаешь, как будто мы все… не знаю даже, как сказать. Они там ждут, с моими, и я так рад… и ты приехал. Ты все-таки приехал. 

Джаред потупился смущенно, наговорил пафосно, и глупости все, и если Дженсен посмеется над ним, правильно сделает.

Но Дженсен вдруг шагнул к нему, и притянул к себе за плечи, уткнулся лбом в лоб, и прошептал, сорвано прохрипел:

– Да. Джей, да. Я тоже не знаю, как это все… черт! Объяснить. Но я тоже это чувствую. И… чувак, спасибо тебе. 

Потрясенный и растроганный вновь таким непривычно, болезненно откровенным Дженсеном, Джаред прошептал, не смея обнять его, утешить:

– За что спасибо?

Дженсен как будто опомнился, отодвинулся. Посмотрел в глаза, бледно улыбнулся. Сказал, стараясь казаться спокойным, но голос срывался от волнения:

– За все. За то, что ты есть. Прости, я…

Дженсен круто развернулся, и быстро пошел назад, к дому, казалось, он был смущен до глубины души. 

Джаред, смотрел ему вслед, и понимал его сейчас как никогда. Еще понимал, что вряд ли дождется когда еще такого же приступа откровения, и извинялся Дженсен как раз за свою эту, как ему наверняка казалось, неуместную откровенность. 

Джаред смог, сумел как-то удержать себя, и не побежать следом, просто улыбаясь, смотрел вслед, и выжидал – нужно было дать Дженсену немного времени, чтобы он снова надел свою броню. А потом он догонит его, отыщет в саду на любимой скамье, и они еще немного поговорят, а может, он найдет Дженсена в доме, как всегда, окруженного гостями, и им хватит только переглянуться, чтобы понять, что все хорошо, все по-прежнему, и будет хорошо еще много, много времени.

 

Конец

 

август-сентябрь 2012


End file.
